Nueva oportunidad en Navidad
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Darién Chiba cometió el error final de enamorarse de la esposa de su mejor amigo. La distancia que puso entre ellos les costó caro tanto a él como a Serena Tsukino. Él nunca se perdonaría no haber visto que clase de bastardo era su amigo. Ahora que Serena está libre de su pesadilla, Darién la espera, la necesita y la desea. Él estará allí ella este lista para extender sus alas.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**En esta mágica época les deseo de corazón que sus sueños e ilusiones se cumplan, mil gracias chicas por leer y comentar... Feliz Navidad**

** Nueva oportunidad en Navidad**

**Capítulo 1**

Darién Chiba miró a su alrededor a los llamativos adornos de Navidad que adornaban el interior de "Zafiro's Bar and Grill" y reprimió una mueca.

Hizo un gesto para pedir otra cerveza e ignoró lo que su amigo a su lado estaba diciendo. Las cosas siempre estaban animadas cerca de la Navidad en Zafiro´s. Darién no podía saber si la gente salía a celebrar las fiestas o si todos ellos estaban simplemente solos y en busca de otro ser humano al que conectarse.

—Tierra a Darién. Vamos, hombre, estás en otro mundo.

Darién parpadeó luego frunció el ceño a su amigo Malachite.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

Malachite asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—¿No es la ex de Dante quien está entrando?

El pulso de Darién se aceleró, y giró su mirada hacia la entrada. El aliento abandonó su cuerpo de repente. ¿Qué demonios? Su mirada se posó en Serena Tsukino mientras ella estaba de pie justo en la puerta. Sólo que no era la Serena que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante y luego se detuvo y examinó la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos. Su labio inferior se movió entre los dientes, un seguro signo de su nerviosismo.

Largos rizos suaves se derramaban sobre sus hombros, un pelo que un hombre se moriría por enroscar en sus dedos mientras empujaba en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Pero lo que hizo levantarle la presión arterial fue su vestimenta. A pesar de ser mediados de diciembre, llevaba un top apenas sostenido por delgadas cintas como espaguetis sobre los hombros. El escote bajo, y el material, le marcaban los pechos en todos los lugares correctos.

La minifalda, si se puede llamar falda al miserable trozo de tela vaquera apenas cubriendo su culo, estaba montada sobre sus muslos de manera que Darién sabía que si se movía mucho, toda la barra obtendría una visión de su coño.

Ella tenía un conjunto "jódeme" a juego con sus zapatos "móntame duro". Nunca la había visto con zapatos de tacón alto, ni una vez, y sin embargo ahora ella se tambaleaba vacilante hacia la barra con tacones de tres pulgadas, rojos como carro de bomberos.

—Jesús, yo no tenía idea que estaba tan malditamente caliente— murmuró Malachite.

Darién rodeó Malachite con una mirada feroz.

—Cállate de una puta vez- gruñó.

Malachite levantó una ceja con sorpresa pero permaneció en silencio.

Darién volvió su atención a Serena, que estaba en el bar. El cantinero le dejó un trago que ella rápidamente vació antes de hacer señas para pedir otro.

No había un solo ojo masculino que no se fijara en ella. Dos hombres se pasearon hasta la barra y se quedaron cerca de Serena. Ella les sonrió con coquetería y una comprensión repentina golpeó a Darién.

Ella estaba dando el paso.

Una oleada de celos al rojo vivo se extendió en sus entrañas. Ella estaba finalmente liberándose del lazo que Dante había tenido con ella, sólo que esta no era la forma en que se suponía que sucedería. Darién había esperado mucho tiempo por ella. Había pensado que necesitaba más espacio. Suponía que debía ser él a quien recurriera ella cuando estuviese lista para dar ese salto.

Él apretó su botella de cerveza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. ¿Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo? Entrecerró los ojos cuando ella bebió otro trago. Cuando volvió su atención a la multitud de admiradores a su lado, vio el miedo en sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que eso le estaba costando. Todo este "llévame a casa y jódeme", era sólo un acto valiente. Ella estaba asustada a muerte, y la única manera que tenía de llevarlo a cabo era estando totalmente borracha.

Sobre su cadáver.

Estaba caminando por el bar, incluso antes de darse cuenta que se había levantado de su mesa. En dos segundos, se metió entre el grupo de hombres jadeantes sobre Serena y se puso a su lado en el bar.

Ella giró sus ojos azules desenfocados hacia él, la sombra de temor en su mirada fue desapareciendo a medida que se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Serena? — Exigió.

El pánico se dibujó en su rostro y volvió el miedo.

Sin esperar a oír lo que tenía que decir, se inclinó levemente, empujando el hombro en su vientre. Retrocedió, arrojándola por encima de su hombro. Su mano se posó posesivamente en su culo.

Se volvió para mirar a los hombres que había rodeando a Serena.

—Ella es mía— dijo con su voz más amenazadora.

Ellos retrocedieron rápidamente.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, balanceando la parte superior del cuerpo de Serena en la espalda.

—¿Darién? — Dijo en voz baja —¿A dónde vamos?

Dios, él odiaba ese sonido. El miedo en su voz. La incertidumbre. Le dio ganas de golpear el puño en la pared.

—A casa— soltó.

Él salió a la calle, el aire rápidamente puso carne de gallina en sus piernas desnudas. Piernas que moría por tocar, extender y estar entre ellas. Su mano se quedó sobre la curva de su culo, justo donde pertenecía. Su polla estaba lista para salir de sus pantalones con la mera idea de amoldarse a su dulce trasero mientras la jodía bien y despacio.

Pero él había esperado, y por el aspecto de las cosas, había esperado demasiado tiempo.

La llevó a su camioneta y rápidamente la depositó en el asiento del pasajero. Aseguró su cinturón antes de dar la vuelta hacia el asiento del conductor.

Cuando él la miró, estaba mirando por la ventana, pero él vio la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla. Juró en voz baja y encendió el motor. Segundos más tarde, se alejaban del estacionamiento.

Apretaba y aflojaba las manos sobre el volante mientras se dirigía a su casa. Dante, maldito sea. Maldito sea él mismo por no ver a un hombre que había contado como un amigo, por cómo era en realidad.

Darién cargaba una gran cantidad de culpa por no ver las señales de advertencia, por permitir que el horror de Serena siguiera, mientras que el resto del mundo veía lo que Dante quería que vieran. Un buen tipo con éxito, con una mujer hermosa y una vida perfecta.

La noche que Darién se había enterado de la verdad, fue la noche que había pasado en el infierno.

Entró en el camino de entrada de la pequeña casa que alquilaba y apagó el motor. Serena alcanzo la manija de la puerta y Darién extendió la mano para detenerla.

—Quédate ahí y no te muevas.

Temblaba contra sus dedos, pero obedeció.

Se levantó y caminó alrededor hasta su lado. Abrió la puerta y llegó hasta ella.

—No confío en que no te mates con esos malditos zapatos— murmuró.

Ella no protestó cuando envolvió sus brazos debajo de ella y la levantó del asiento. Él fue hacia la puerta y tanteó el picaporte. Maldita mujer que nunca cerraba la puerta.

Él se abrió paso en el interior, pero no la dejó aún. Prendió un interruptor, inundando la pequeña sala de estar con la luz. Su mirada se centró en la mesa de café y la botella de licor, la botella medio vacía de licor apoyada allí y juró de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto has tenido que tomar esta noche, Serena?

Ella se quedó inmóvil contra él.

—¿Darién? — Preguntó.

Él suspiró.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Creo que me voy a enfermar.

Escupió varias maldiciones más mientras corría para el baño. Abrió la puerta y logró depositarla frente de la taza del baño antes de que empezara a vomitar.

Los ruidos que hacía eran terribles mientras ella vaciaba su estómago de todo el alcohol. Él se agachaba y se levantaba mientras esperaba a que terminara.

Él se ocupó de mojar un paño, suavemente enjugó su frente mientras los jadeos disminuían. Ella dejó escapar un bajo gemido de miseria.

—Apuesto a que vas a pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer un truco como este otra vez— le reprendió.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—No me sermonees, Darién —declaró ella.

Él se suavizó. No podía evitarlo cuando lo miró con esos hechiceros ojos azules. Él ahuecó su mejilla en la mano y acarició suavemente su piel con el pulgar.

—¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? — Preguntó.

Ella bajó la mirada y una lágrima salpicó en el asiento del inodoro. Entonces dobló el cuello hasta que la frente tocó la superficie.

Él se agachó para jalarla sobre sus pies. Sentado aquí al lado de un inodoro lleno de alcohol mezclado con sólo Dios sabía qué más, no era su idea de un buen momento. Tiró de la cadena, luego la atrajo a sus brazos.

Ella hipó suavemente contra su pecho.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—A la cama— respondió.

Entró en su habitación y la depositó en la cama. Mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás, ella gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Serena, no te desmayes sobre mí ahora— advirtió -¿Serena?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y juró por enésima vez desde que había entrado en el bar. Infierno de detalle. Se desmayó como un tronco.

Suspirando profundamente, apretó la mandíbula y puso un estricto control sobre sí mismo cuando empezó a quitarle la ropa. Fue muy fácil dado que no tenía mucho para empezar.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta cuando sus senos rosados en punta se balancearon a la vista.

¡Que me jodan!

Jaló la mini falda sobre sus caderas y sintió sus vaqueros apretados de nuevo cuando vio las migajas de encaje que cubrían sus rizos claros. Cubiertos, pero no ocultos.

Le dejó la ropa interior, luego fue a su armario y rebuscó algo para vestirla. Estaría condenado si se sometía a nuevas torturas por tener su cuerpo desnudo a la vista.

Cuando regresó a la cama, miró hacia abajo, a su pequeño cuerpo tirado en la parte superior de las mantas. Se veía tan malditamente vulnerable. Cuando pensaba en una mujer tan pequeña de pie ante un hombre como Dante, le hacía mal físicamente. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido, pero sabía una cosa. Ella nunca tendría que preocuparse de nuevo.

Se agachó y pasó la camiseta por su cabeza. La levantó un poco para poder colocársela y pasar sus manos por las mangas. Luego la cubrió con las mantas y la arropó. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y enterró la cara en la almohada antes de que su respiración se reanude suavemente.

Su mano se quedó sobre su cabello. Dejó que los rizos se deslizaran sobre su mano, disfrutando de la sensación satinada. Le tocó la mejilla brevemente antes de que finalmente se girara y saliera en silencio del dormitorio.

En el salón de la casa, revisó uno de sus armarios hasta que encontró una manta vieja. Sacó algunos cojines y los tiró en el sofá. Se quedaría esta noche, asegurándose de que estaría bien por la mañana. Luego iban a tener una charla de corazón a corazón acerca de su pequeña escapada.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Buena resaca tendrá la niña verdad?**

**Capítulo 2**

Serena abrió los ojos y gimió ante el rayo de luz que cruzaba sobre su cabeza. Se puso de costado para evitar el sol entrando a través de las persianas. Su lengua se sentía pesada e hinchada, y Dios, ¿qué rayos era lo que le daba tan mal sabor en la boca?

Se sentó, lamiéndose los labios para tratar de inyectar algo de humedad. Pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior bailaron alrededor de su cabeza como una mala película de clase B.

Darién.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Darién la había traído a su casa. No, la había _cargado_ a su casa. ¿Podría ser más completa su humillación?

Luchó por salir de la cama y tropezó hacia el cuarto de baño. Buscó su cepillo de dientes y colocó un poco de pasta dentífrica sobre él antes de ir directo a sus dientes. Cualquier cosa para deshacerse del sabor del alcohol y el vómito.

Con el cepillo todavía colgando de la comisura de los labios, se acercó a la ducha y esperó a que saliera el agua caliente. Cuando una nube de vapor se levantó de la bañera, dio a sus dientes una limpieza final y se enjuagó la boca en el fregadero.

Cuando empezó a desnudarse, se detuvo y miró su camisa. Ella no había llevado camisa la noche anterior. Eso lo recordaba bien. ¿Cómo diablos se había quitado su ropa y se puso esto?

Se sacó la camisa y se metió en la ducha. Mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba sobre ella, inclinó la frente contra la pared de azulejos y cerró los ojos.

Así que su plan había sido un fracaso total y absoluto. Había dado dos pasos en la barra y se acobardó. Oh, ella había tratado de ligar y sonreír, dispuesta a recoger un tipo y tener sexo, pero tan pronto como la rodearon entró en pánico.

Gracias a Dios, Darién había estado allí. Maldito Darién por estar ahí.

Una incómoda ola de vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas, añadiendo una pizca de calor en su cara. ¿Por qué siempre se las arreglaba para verla en el peor momento? ella nunca lo sabría. Le habría gustado que la viera en un buen momento al menos sólo una vez.

Terminó de ducharse y secarse rápidamente. Entró de nuevo en su habitación y sacó un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y un sostén antes de eso.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina, no queriendo nada más que un vaso de agua fría y un par de aspirinas. Dobló la esquina del pasillo y escuchó un sonido metálico. Se detuvo cuando vio a Darién haciendo movimientos torpes en la cocina, su gran figura dominando el pequeño espacio.

Hablando de no verla en un buen momento.

Levantó la vista y la vio.

—Era tiempo que te levantaras.

Ella vaciló ante la cruda posesión que vio en sus ojos. Siempre estuvo ahí, girando y construyéndose justo debajo de la superficie. Darién era una fuerza de la naturaleza que ella no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar. Sobre todo esta mañana.

La asustaban los hombres como Darién. Oh, ella no tenía miedo de que Darién le hiciera daño. No intencionalmente. Pero temía la manera en que reaccionaba a él cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación juntos.

Entonces, cada músculo, cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se tensaba, se extendía casi dolorosamente. Sus pezones se habían convertido en puntos palpitantes, punzante en su camiseta, pidiendo que cierre los labios alrededor de ellos.

No había otro hombre como Darién, eso era seguro. Alto, más de seis pies, llevaba la confianza en sí mismo como un manto. Caminaba y hablaba como un hombre que sabía exactamente lo que quería, un hombre que haría lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Tenía una constitución robusta, su cuerpo marcado con los músculos de los años que había pasado jugando al fútbol profesionalmente y pulido a la perfección en los tres años que había trabajado como contratista de construcción con su compañero, Andrew Furuhata.

No sólo supervisaba los proyectos. Trabajaba tan duro como sus empleados contratados.

Llevaba el pelo corto. Sin artilugios, como era él. Se erizaba en la parte superior y estaba más recortado cerca de su cuello y las orejas. Una sombra acechaba a lo largo de su mandíbula, un testimonio del hecho de que debía haber pasado la noche en su sofá y aún no había llegado a afeitarse.

—Darién, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó al fin, admirando la tranquilidad con que lo dijo.

—Preparando tu desayuno. ¿Qué creías?

Se volvió hacia la cocina y sacó una lata de galletas.

—¿Tú cocinas?

Él le lanzó una mirada descontentos.

—Puedo tomar galletas de una lata y ponerlas en una bandeja.

Ella se dejó caer en un taburete de la barra que separaba la cocina del pequeño comedor.

—Pero ¿por qué estás aquí y me preparas el desayuno?

Él la ignoró y se puso a trabajar en la organización de las galletas en un plato. Entonces metió la mano en la nevera y sacó la mantequilla y un frasco de jalea. Se acercó y le colocó los elementos en frente, luego regresó por el plato de galletas.

Unos segundos más tarde, se sentó en la barra con ella y le acercó un plato.

—Come— le ordenó.

Ella lo miró con desconcierto total. Y para su disgusto, le obedeció y comenzó a comer los bizcochos calientes delante de ella.

Comieron en silencio hasta que sintió los ojos de Darién clavados en ella. Levantó la vista para ver su plato limpio mientras él la miraba con esa famosa mirada suya. Grandioso.

—¿Qué demonios pensaste que estabas haciendo anoche, Serena?

—¿Qué parecía que estaba haciendo? — Murmuró.

Los ojos azules de Darién brillaban con ira. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la mirada.

—Yo voy a mandar al demonio a cualquier hombre que se acerque a menos de seis centímetros de ti, Serena. Tal vez deberías tomar eso en cuenta la próxima vez que vayas a mover el culo en un bar en busca de una polla.

Ella se sonrojó, la vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas. Darién se levantó, recogió los platos y caminó al lavabo para dejarlos con un ruido metálico. Luego se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Yo no estaba buscando una p-polla…

—¡Demonios si no lo estabas! —gruñó Darién. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —No había un solo hombre en el bar que no se diera cuenta de que estabas a la caza. La ropa tipo "jódeme". Y los zapatos. ¡Jesús, Serena!, ¿estabas tratando de romperte una pierna?

—No me sermonees, por favor, Darién. Ya estoy avergonzada lo suficiente.

Él comenzó a abrir la boca luego la cerró de nuevo. Respiró hondo y clavó una dura mirada en ella.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para que puedas sobreponerte a los problemas que tuviste con Dante. Mucho maldito tiempo.

Serena lo miró por un momento. Darién no dudó en hablar con franqueza acerca de su ex-marido. Por un lado, ella lo apreciaba. No tenía que fingir con él. Pero todavía la hacía encogerse que Darién supiera demasiado acerca de su desastroso matrimonio.

Se acercó se inclinó hasta que una vez más, la miró a la cara. Cuando ella iba a apartar la mirada, le tomó el mentón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y la volvió hacia él.

—No va a haber otro hombre, Serena. Sólo yo. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Lo que hiciste anoche fue estúpido y peligroso como el infierno. El hecho de que saliste a conseguir a cualquiera sin miramientos, hasta el nervio me dice que deberías haber dejado el culo en casa.

Se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo.

—Tengo miedo— susurró.

Él soltó un bufido.

—No me vengas con esa mierda. No tienes miedo de mí. Sabes muy bien que no te haría daño. Tienes miedo de ti misma y tienes miedo de lo que sabemos es una verdad inamovible: Eres mía y yo voy a tomarte en todos los sentidos imaginables. Cuando te canses de correr. Cuando te canses de mirar por encima del hombro con miedo a las sombras, yo voy a estar allí. Esperando. Y cuando seas mía, no voy a dejarte ir nunca.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su proclamación. Nunca se había soltado y dicho algo así. Él había estado allí, siempre allí, pero nunca le había dicho algo tan contundente.

—Así es— dijo con voz ronca. -Yo estoy asentando mi reclamo. Pero vas a tener que venir a mí. No te estoy empujando a algo para lo que no estés preparada—Él se apartó y siguió mirándola. —Piensa en eso, Serena. Piensa largo y tendido sobre lo que realmente quieres. Y cuando te decidas, házmelo saber. Pero si alguna vez te vuelvo a encontrar haciendo lo que hiciste anoche, te voy a doblar sobre mi rodilla y te voy a zurrar el culo.

Tiró el paño de cocina que había recogido y se dirigió a la puerta. No miró hacia atrás. Él simplemente salió y cerró la puerta detrás de si con un golpe.

La bravuconada de Serena murió en una muerte larga y difícil. Ella se desplomó sobre la barra, enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos. Dios todopoderoso, que bomba dejó Darién caer sobre ella.

No era una completa idiota. Ella sabía que él la miraba. Sabía que la quería. Pero ella no tenía idea de la medida de su deseo. La emocionaba y a la vez la asustaba como la mierda, todo al mismo tiempo.

Después de Dante, ni siquiera podía mirar a un hombre de la misma manera. Había desaparecido su falta de preocupación, de auto-preservación. Sustituida por una reserva cautelosa, prudente que albergaba a una mujer asustada, vulnerable.

Anoche... anoche iba a ser su mandar al diablo a Dante y la inseguridad que se había apoderado de ella desde su divorcio. Ayer por la noche tenía que haber sido el primer paso en la persecución de lo que ella quería. Y quería a Darién.

Levantó la cabeza y miró con tristeza a la puerta por la que había salido. Sabía que no podría solo haber ido a él y ofrecerse como un sacrificio. Él la habría empujado de su puerta tan rápido que la cabeza le habría quedado dando vueltas. No, de alguna manera tenía que convencerlo, y a ella misma, que había dejado el miedo atrás.

Sí, anoche fue un error. Irse a la cama con un desconocido no iba a satisfacer el deseo que sentía por Darién. Tampoco sería una cura milagrosa que le permitiría ir a él como una mujer entera. Y ella realmente no quería ser expulsada de su cama.

—Idiota—murmuró. Lo único que había logrado hacer era obtener un muy grande, muy melancólico hombre cabreado con ella.

Las mariposas le bailaban en el estómago mientras procesaba sus palabras de despedida. Lo había hecho de tal manera que ahora tendría que ir a él. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a contar las formas en que eso la aterrorizaba. Hacer los movimientos estaba tan fuera de su zona de confort que no era nada divertido. Ella ni siquiera sabía qué decir ayer por la noche cuando había tenido su gran plan de recoger a un hombre.

Ella no era coqueta o linda, no tenía un repertorio de cosas inteligentes, ingeniosas que hablar. Lo único que sabía hacer era decir la verdad. Y la verdad era que ella quería a Darién.

—Bueno, chica, es tu oportunidad y tienes dos opciones. Dejar que siga así, o hacerle frente y hacerlo tuyo.

Ella gimió de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra. Iba a necesitar un día o dos para pensar acerca de esto.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**nada como ser el jefe y que la mujer que amas te de el si?**

**Capítulo 3**

Tres días. Habían pasado tres días desde que había dejado caer su bomba sobre Serena, y él todavía no había visto asomar ni un cabello de ella. Y eso era difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba para él y Andrew.

Él no había querido presionarla tan pronto, pero a la luz de su travesura más reciente, sabía que era el momento. Bueno, ella tenía un día más antes de que la obligara a salir de su oculto agujero, pataleando y gritando.

Darién estiró los planos enrollados y los extendió a lo largo del capó de su camión. Luego miró a la obra y juró en voz baja. Apoyó su pie en el parachoques y se apoyó en la cerca para tratar de averiguar hasta qué punto su capataz había logrado cagar el diseño tan malditamente mal.

El tiempo era absolutamente agradable. Ni una nube en el cielo. No había amenaza de lluvia en toda la semana. Un milagro para la región sureste de Texas esa época del año. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder tiempo en ese proyecto porque seguro como el demonio, las lluvias se desplazarían la semana próxima y estarían sentados con los dedos en el culo.

Una camioneta rugió al lado de la suya y Andrew Furuhata salió con el ceño fruncido. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Darién.

—¿Cuánto nos va a costar esto? — Preguntó Andrew.

—¿En dinero o en tiempo? — Preguntó Darién secamente.

—Las dos cosas.

—El dinero depende de si se puede salvar el toldo. En tiempo perdido, por lo menos tres días. Días que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder si queremos terminar a tiempo. Necesitamos esto hecho antes de Navidad.

Andrew se inclinó sobre los planos, los labios apretados en una línea sombría.

—¿Despediste a Fiore?

—Claro que sí. Este es su segundo error en una semana. Puse a Malachite a cargo. Está haciendo restallar el látigo ahora.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza. Estudió los esquemas atentamente y luego dijo en un tono informal.

—He oído que hubo un poco de emoción la noche del sábado en lo de Zafiro.

—Vete a la mierda— Darién fulminó con la mirada a su compañero. Tendría que acordarse de cruzar unas palabras con Malachite. Maldito boca floja.

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Bueno, no todos los días el Gran Darién Chiba es visto cargando una mujer sobre el hombro fuera de un bar. Sobre todo cuando la mujer en cuestión es nuestra secretaria.

Darién hizo algunos comentarios despectivos relacionados con la descendencia de Andrew.

Andrew se echó a reír otra vez.

—Estás demasiado tenso, hombre-. Su expresión se hizo seria por un segundo. -Hablando de Serena, veo que Dante parece estar haciéndolo bien. Acaba de conseguir una gran reseña en el periódico de Beaumont: Extensión del contrato. Dos años más.

La disposición de Darién cayó aún más. Esperaba como el infierno que Serena no estuviese leyendo el maldito periódico. Como si ella necesitara el nombre de Dante salpicado por todos lados para su conocimiento. El hijo de puta no merecía nada.

—Tal vez podría hacer un saque y romperse su estúpido cuello— murmuró Darién.

Andrew levantó una ceja.

—Sabes, tengo curiosidad, Darién. Y no dudes en decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntos, pero ¿por qué Dante sigue en la NFL prosperando y haciéndolo todo bien? Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Serena no va tras él con dos cañones?

Una ira familiar hervía dentro de Darién. Él cerró los dedos en el puño y los apretó a su lado. Luego se volvió hacia Andrew.

—¿Hubieras creído que Dante era capaz de hacer lo que hizo si yo no te lo hubiera dicho cara a cara?

Andrew miró hacia otro lado, luego hacia abajo.

—Probablemente no, hombre. Ha engatusado a un montón de gente.

—El bastardo sentó las bases con suficiente antelación, por lo que hizo imposible que Serena pudiera ser tomada en serio. Ella en realidad fue a la policía una vez. No hicieron otra maldita cosa que escuchar las excusas de Dante y reír con lo que llamaron una disputa conyugal. Luego la hizo disculparse por tratar de conseguir a alguien para ayudar.

—Él la hacía parecer como una mujer celosa, rencorosa. Incluso ahora, ella recibe su justa parte de desprecio por divorciarse del niño de oro local.

—Ha sido difícil para ti—dijo Andrew en voz baja.

—¿Qué te parece? — Preguntó Darién, girándose fieramente un poco —Era mi mejor amigo. Hemos jugado juntos al fútbol en la escuela secundaria y la universidad. Incluso fuimos reclutados por el mismo equipo profesional. Quiero decir, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades? Ni una sola vez me imaginé lo hijo de puta que era, y yo nunca me perdonaré no haberlo visto. Por no sacar a Serena fuera de esa situación del infierno antes de que la lastimara tanto.

—No es tu culpa, hombre.

Darién se pasó una mano cansada por el pelo.

—Sí, Andrew, lo es. Yo estaba enamorado de ella mucho antes de que tuviera alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando. Si no hubiera estado tan fieramente decidido a mantenerme a distancia, yo hubiera visto lo que estaba pasando. Así las cosas, le volví la espalda a ella cuando más me necesitaba.

—Mierda, Darién. No se puede llevar ese tipo de culpa. La única persona en falta aquí es Dante.

Darién negó con la cabeza pero se negó a profundizar más en el tema. No le gustaba hablar de Serena y Dante. Era algo que quería olvidar pronto. Sólo él sabía que Serena nunca lo olvidaría.

—¿Cómo están Nicolas y Rei? He oído que van a tener un niño. ¿Fuiste a cazar con la banda este fin de semana?

Andrew asintió, aceptando el cambio de tema.

—Sí, lo hemos celebrado este fin de semana pasado. Pasamos el sábado y el domingo en el campo de la caza, y maldita sea si Lita no cazó un maldito monstruo. Me molesta como el infierno.

Darién se echó a reír.

—Ella todavía está dando vueltas a tu alrededor, ¿eh?

—Haruka lo va a embalsamar para ella y ahora voy a tener que mirarlo cada vez que vaya a su casa.

Darién meneó con la cabeza ante la mirada triste de Andrew. A él le gustaba el círculo de amigos de Andrew. Nicolas y Rei se habían casado hacía poco más de un año. Tanto Nicolas como Haruka fueron policías en el departamento local, y Lita era la mejor amiga de Rei. Darién estuvo con ellos de vez en cuando, y eran ruidosos como una multitud.

—Así que, eh, ¿has visto a Serena esta semana? — Darién le preguntó, cambiando de tema otra vez.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—No, me imagino que ella está ocultándose después de su operación de la noche del sábado. Sé que ha estado en la oficina porque todo el papeleo se ha hecho.

—Soy demasiado flojo con ella— Darién murmuró.

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Despídela entonces. Fue tu idea contratarla.

Darién frunció el ceño a Andrew.

—Ah, bueno, ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta— dijo Andrew, mirando más allá de la camioneta de Darién. —Parece ser ella.

Darién miró a su alrededor, después hacia la línea de visión de Andrew, hacia un Toyota Corolla modelo antiguo, doblando por el camino de grava que conducía hasta donde él y Andrew estaban. Era ella, sí, pero ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo en el lugar de trabajo?

—Yo, eh… creo que me voy directamente a hablar con Malachite— dijo Andrew con la diversión apenas contenida.

Darién se acercó a encontrarse con Serena antes de que pudiera salir del coche. Se secó las palmas sobre sus pantalones cuando salió.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? — Exigió.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y maldijo el hecho de que sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de su boca.

—Yo, uh, quería hablar contigo— dijo con nerviosismo.

Él respiró hondo y suspiró.

—Serena, ¿por qué diablos estás tan nerviosa? Nunca has estado nerviosa a mí alrededor. Actúas como si yo fuera a morderte o algo así.

Ella se sonrojó con un delicado color rosa, con las mejillas en flor mientras sus ojos brillaron.

—Sí, pero yo nunca antes te he dicho lo que tengo que decirte.

Su pulso aumentó y sus latidos se elevaron una veintena más por minuto.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?- Preguntó en voz baja.

—Tú has dicho... tú has dicho que yo tendría que venir a ti.

Él arqueó una ceja. ¿Quería esto decir lo que pensaba que significaba?

—Eso dije, cariño— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí—espetó ella.

Cerró la distancia que queda entre ellos en una fracción de segundo. Había sólo unos centímetros entre ellos, la miró. Parecía vacilante. Suave y segura. Sus ojos brillaban con la necesidad. Ella le quitó el aliento.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?- Le preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Te quiero, Darién—susurró.

Le tomó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, disfrutando de la sensación de su suavidad contra sus dedos callosos. Tanto como había jurado no volver a tocarla mientras ella estaba casada con Dante, ahora le dolía de ganas de besarla. Había esperado demasiado largo tiempo para que ella le dijera que lo quería.

Bajó la boca a la suya. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro femenino antes de tocar dulcemente sus labios. Sus manos eran como plumas en la cara, los dedos tocando y acariciando cuando él profundizó el beso.

Ella sabía a menta y al té dulce que bebía siempre. Inhaló, queriendo su olor en su interior. Su lengua rozó suavemente sobre el labio superior, y él abrió la boca para recibirla dentro.

Por último recordó que estaban en público y que probablemente tenía más de una docena de espectadores interesados. Se apartó desesperadamente, metiendo grandes bocanadas de aire en sus pulmones.

Buscó en su bolsillo y recuperó sus llaves. Con manos temblorosas, desenganchó su llave de la casa del anillo y se lo ofreció a ella.

—Ve a mi casa. Quédate allí y espérame.

Él la estrechó en sus brazos para un último beso.

—Te quiero desnuda en mi cama, esperando a que yo llegue a casa. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.

Ella parpadeó y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la llave que puso en su palma.

—B-bien.

Él pasó un dedo por su cabello antes de rozarlo suavemente con los labios.

Ella retrocedió, buscándolo con avidez. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no tirarla por encima de su hombro de nuevo y llevarla a su casa inmediatamente. Maldita sea, iba a ser civilizado al respecto.

—Vamos, cariño. Nos encontraremos allí.

Se quitó de nuevo sus rizos de la cara y se metió en su coche. Segundos más tarde, ella retrocedía y salía por el camino.

Darién se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su camioneta. Fue hasta los planos y se dirigió a la obra para encontrar a Andrew. Unos minutos más tarde, golpeó con los papeles sobre el pecho de Andrew.

—Todo tuyo, amigo. Me voy de aquí por el resto del día. Puedes hacer frente a esto desde aquí.

Andrew se esforzó para evitar una sonrisa en su rostro. Hijo de puta engreído.

—Voy a correr a la oficina y dejar a Serena hacer los cambios— dijo Andrew inocentemente.

—Le di la tarde libre— gruñó Darién. —No me llames. Te llamaré yo.

**Se dio la vuelta y se alejó antes de que Andrew pudiera decir algo más**

* * *

NFL National Football League: Liga Nacional de Football


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Un matrimonio duro... una nueva oportunidad?**

**Capítulo 4**

Serena giró en la calle de Darién y se dirigió hacia su casa. Ni siquiera echó una mirada cuando pasó por la casa en la que ella solía vivir, sólo dos casas más abajo que la de Darién.

La registró a su paso, pero no cedió a la tentación de ver si todavía se veía tan mal como recordaba. No había ido por esa calle desde que había escapado de allí en la mitad de la noche.

No había sabido a dónde ir, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la puerta de Darién hasta que él abrió y tiró de su cuerpo llorando en el interior.

Sus manos temblaron y ella apretó el acelerador, ansiosa de dejar la casa fuera de su periferia. Más adelante, se alzaba la casa de Darién, y condujo hasta su camino de entrada.

Ella amaba este barrio. Cuando ella y Dante se habían casado, la había sorprendido con le compra una la casa en el barrio de desarrollo de alto nivel. Ella había soñado con los niños jugando en el patio, las barbacoas del patio trasero y socializar con los vecinos. En lugar de eso había pasado sus días rezando para que no quedara embarazada y evitando a los vecinos por miedo a que supieran todos sus sucios secretos.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras se abrió paso hasta el camino pavimentado a la puerta principal de Darién. Los arbustos que recubrían la entrada estaban todos en buen estado y bien cuidados. El césped estaba recién cortado. Debía tener un equipo semanalmente para mantener el jardín de Darién.

Se detuvo en la puerta e insertó la llave en la cerradura. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, fue asaltada por los recuerdos de esa noche...

—_Serena, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí esta hora de la noche?_ —_Preguntó Darién._

_Ella casi se arrojó en sus brazos, rogando que no la rechace._

—_¡Mi Dios, Serena, estás sangrando! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás herida?_

_Envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y la jaló al interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ella sollozaba. Podía oírse, pero parecía tan lejos… Como si alguien más estuviera llorando._

—_Serena, habla conmigo. ¿Dónde estás herida? ¿Quieres que vaya por Dante?_

_Ella entró en pánico, sacudiéndose, intentando cualquier cosa para escapar._

_Darién juró y la abrazó con fuerza contra él mientras luchaba en vano de escapar. Se las arregló para zafarse por un momento. Fue entonces cuando pareció darse cuenta de la ropa desgarrada. La formación de hematomas en su rostro. Las manchas de sangre en los muslos._

_Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Extendió la mano y le cogió las suyas suavemente, agradeciendo aún cuando ella quisiera huir._

—_¿Quién te hizo esto, Serena?_

_Su voz era baja. Peligrosamente baja. Envió un escalofrío por la espalda mientras registró la violencia en su tono._

—_Por favor_—_susurró_—_No me hagas volver a él. Por favor, por favor. _

_Lágrimas calientes corrieron por su rostro cuando lo miró, sabiendo que era su única oportunidad. Si él no le creía, ella estaba realmente bien condenada._

_Su boca se abrió y se cerró. La furia hizo estragos en sus ojos. A continuación, un dolor, tan profundo, tan tremendamente profundo, se apoderó de su rostro._

—_Dante te hizo esto?_ —_ Preguntó con incredulidad. _—_¿Te hirió?_

_Ella bajó la mirada, sabiendo que estaba destruyendo más que su matrimonio con su confesión. Destruiría la amistad de Darién con un hombre con el que había crecido. Un hombre que consideraba un hermano en el verdadero sentido de la palabra._

—_Serena, mírame_—_ le ordenó. Él le alzó suavemente la barbilla con los dedos._ —_¿Dante hizo esto?_

_Ella cerró los ojos cuando los sollozos llenaron su garganta una vez más. Se avergonzaba más allá de las palabras que Darién la viera así, que él conociera el pequeño sucio secreto que era su matrimonio._

—_Serena_—_ le pidió una vez más. _—_¿Dante te hizo esto?_

—_Sí_—_ susurró. Y ella sabía que con su admisión no sólo ella no iba a ser la misma, sino tampoco Darién._

Serena se estremeció ligeramente, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba todavía en pie en el zaguán de Darién, la puerta abierta delante de ella. Rápidamente entró y cerró la puerta.

Ella miró a su alrededor, había pocos muebles en el salón. Tenía todos los elementos esenciales masculinos. Una gran pantalla de televisión, un sofá y un sillón reclinable, pero carecía de cualquier tipo de decoración a excepción del gran árbol de Navidad en la esquina.

Se sorprendió de que Darién se hubiera tomado la molestia de poner un árbol y adornarlo con tanto detalle ya que vivía solo, pero el árbol estaba perfectamente decorado, envuelto en adornos de madera antigua.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar la vista alegre.

Puso la llave en la mesa de café y miró hacia el pasillo que sabía llevaba a su dormitorio. Avanzó por el suelo de madera, su mente reviviendo al Darién de la noche que la había llevado a su cama para que pudiera cuidar de ella.

En la puerta se detuvo, mirando la cama grande centrada en la habitación. ¿Podría hacer esto? ¿Extender la mano y tomar lo que tan desesperadamente quería? Ella sabía que Darién la quería. Sabía que la había querido un tiempo, pero se había determinado a que no iría a él tan pronto después de su ruptura con Dante.

Dio unos pasos dentro del dormitorio y se quitó los zapatos. Llegó a su cremallera y dejó caer la falda en un charco a sus pies. A continuación se desabrochó la blusa y poco a poco se le escapó de sus hombros.

Ahora, de pie con tan sólo el sujetador y las bragas, ella sintió una oleada de nerviosismo. En cualquier momento, Darién iba a entrar caminando por esa puerta, esperando tener relaciones sexuales con ella. ¿Y si ella no lo podía hacer?

Cerró los ojos y desterró todos los pensamientos de su mente, excepto Darién. Imaginaba su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Los grandes brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, protegiéndola del resto del mundo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, erizando su piel. Los hizo correr por debajo de las tazas de alambre de su sostén, en torno a la parte de atrás hasta que encontró el gancho. Cuando saltó libre, dejó los breteles caer de sus hombros hasta que el sujetador se unió a su otra ropa en el suelo. Entonces ella cogió su ropa interior.

Pronto se quedó completamente desnuda. Se estremeció levemente. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se acercó a la cama. Apartó las sábanas y se acostó en el colchón, tirando de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo mientras lo hacía.

En cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Darién. Era como si él estuviera acostado junto a ella. Ella cerró los ojos y se enterró profundamente en su almohada. Él iba a estar aquí pronto.

Darién rugió al detenerse en su camino de entrada, aliviado al ver el coche de Serena estacionado a pocos metros. Salió y corrió hacia la puerta. Esperaba que ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión en el tiempo que le había tomado llegar.

Fiore lo había detenido justo cuando estaba dejando el lugar de trabajo y lo forzó a una confrontación sobre el despido del capataz. Darién había perdido treinta minutos antes de que Fiore se hubiese dado cuenta de que él no iba a echarse atrás.

Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él sin hacer ruido. ¿Habría hecho lo que le había dicho? ¿Estaría desnuda y tendida en su cama a una habitación de distancia?

Su polla cobró vida.

Caminó por la casa con pasos silenciosos. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, se detuvo en la puerta y se quedó mirando la cama. Su pecho se agitó cuando tomó una aguda respiración.

Incapaz de resistir, se acercó a la cama. La sábana estaba metida debajo de sus brazos, cubriendo su pecho. Su cabello sedoso, rubio extendido a lo largo de su almohada. Sus dedos picaban por tocar los rizos, para enroscarlos alrededor de sus manos.

Si bien la sábana cubría su cuerpo, hacía poco para ocultar la huella oscura de sus pezones. Tragó saliva mientras imaginaba su sabor, la sensación de las yemas dulces en su lengua.

Como si sintiera su presencia, ella se agitó y sus párpados se abrieron. Una sonrisa tímida, dulce, curvó sus labios carnosos.

—Darién— susurró. —Estás aquí.

El infierno y la condenación, era lo único que podía hacer para evitar arrancarle las sábanas del cuerpo, abrirle las piernas y enterrarse en ellas.

En cambio, se sentó a su lado y deslizó un dedo por su mejilla.

—¿Creíste que no lo estaría?

Ella frotó la mejilla contra su mano como si buscara su toque.

—Tenía la esperanza de que lo harías— dijo en voz baja.

Se movió para tratar de aliviar el malestar creciente en la ingle. Su voz, tan sexy, ronca, como un buen trago de whisky. Se pasó la lengua por encima de sus labios y empezó a imaginar su lengua haciendo lo mismo.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar. —No reconoció su propia voz. Sonaba ronca y necesitada.

Ella luchó para sentarse, y cuando se deslizó hacia arriba, la sábana cayó sobre su falda. Él se quejó en voz alta mientras las puntas rosadas de sus pechos se hicieron visibles.

Ella tiró la sábana hacia arriba, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Un rubor rosa cubrió sus mejillas, mientras le echaba un vistazo.

Él luchó para tratar de recordar qué era lo que quería decirle. Su mente se había ido directamente al desplome tan pronto como había conseguido un vislumbre de los perfectos pechos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? — Le preguntó ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, reorientando su atención.

—Tengo que estar seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, Serena. No quiero una mártir en mi cama. Tienes que estar absolutamente segura de que quieres lo que va a ocurrir aquí, porque una vez que te tome, serás mía.

Vio cómo sus labios formaron una "O" atónita. Se inclinó más cerca hasta que sus labios estaban a un pelo de ella.

—Mía, Serena. En mi cama. Toda mía. No voy a dejarte ir. Tienes que decirme si estás preparada para eso, porque si no lo estás, entonces vete ya mismo a casa.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, lamiendo nerviosa y tirando del labio inferior con los dientes.

—Yo no quiero ir a casa.

—Entonces mírame, Serena. Dime a quien ves. Dime quién va a hacerte el amor en unos dos minutos.

—Tú, Darién—susurró.

Le cubrió la boca con la suya, su necesidad de probarla era casi abrumadora. Había esperado años para este momento. Chupaba suavemente su lengua y rastrillaba con los dientes.

La miró confundido cuando ella interrumpió el beso. La seriedad quemaba en sus ojos azules cuando ella se apartó.

—Hay algo que quiero decir, también, Darién. Acerca de la otra noche.

Él le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Tomó una respiración profunda y Darién se preguntó qué demonios tendría que decir que valiera la pena interrumpir el momento.

—Darién, la razón por la que fui a ese bar. Yo no sabía que ibas a estar allí, tienes que creer eso.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso lo hace mejor? Infiernos, Serena, ¿que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado allí? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Se sonrojó y pareció ponerse más ansiosa.

—La razón por la que fui... fui porque esperaba que si podía atravesar eso, quiero decir, que lo hice porque yo te quería. Tenía que estar segura de que podría llevarlo a cabo.

La miró incrédulo

—¿Debo sentirme halagado de que pensabas que tenías que tener otras pollas para probarte de que podrías meterte en mi cama?

Ella negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—No se trataba de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué se trataba? —Exigió.

Su mirada cayó. Extendió la mano para empujarle la barbilla hacia arriba. La miró expectante.

—Yo quería que fuera perfecto—dijo en voz baja. —Yo te quería. Sabía perfectamente que me querías. Pero no quería que nuestra primera vez juntos pudiera ser un desastre porque quizás no podría lidiar con ello. Pensé... pensé que si me iba a la cama con otro hombre podría superar mis demonios.

Sus labios temblaban cuando salieron las últimas palabras. Él juró en voz baja. Incluso su pecho se apretó al momento del inhalar.

—¡Estoy tan malditamente tentado de girarte sobre mis rodillas y palmearte el culo! De todas las estupideces habidas y por haber ¿De verdad creíste que me iba a sentar y agradecer que te fueras a la cama con otro hombre antes de ofrecerte a ti misma a mí en una bandeja de plata?

Sus ojos azules brillaban con un toque de humedad cuando le devolvió la mirada.

Movió la mano de su barbilla y la acarició en la mejilla.

—Serena—dijo en voz baja. —No espero que finjas. No conmigo. Nunca conmigo. No tienes que ponerte una máscara de valentía y actuar como si nunca nadie te hubiera hecho daño. ¿Entiendes lo mucho que te quiero? No tu idea de perfección. Te quiero de la manera que eres. Te quiero tanto que me duele.

Ella abrió muy grandes sus ojos.

—¿Me quieres, Serena? ¿Te duele como a mí?

Se inclinó hacia delante, alcanzando con una mano su cara. La sábana cayó una vez más, y esta vez no trató de recuperarla. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la mandíbula, y él volvió la cara para poder besar la suave piel de la palma.

—Te quiero, Darién. Así de mucho. Y tienes razón. Yo no tengo miedo. Tú eres la única persona con quien me siento segura. Pero tengo miedo de mí.

La miró con avidez

—Entonces confía en mí para hacer esto perfecto para nosotros dos.

—Sí, Darién. Lo haré.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Capítulo 5**

Serena contuvo el aliento y luego lo soltó con un pequeño hipo. Darién la miraba tan intensamente, sus palabras se envolvían alrededor de ella como estrujándola.

Su cabeza se balanceaba cerca de la suya. Evitando su nariz, inclinó la cabeza hasta que estuvo en el ángulo perfecto para tomar sus labios.

El calor crepitaba y se desató entre ellos. Lo sentía en cada célula. Sus pechos se estremecieron, y sus pezones se apretaron dolorosamente. Corrientes de deseo se desplegaron, un poder absoluto que la debilitaba.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de su cuello hasta que se centró en su nuca. Entretejió sus dedos en su melena y la atrajo más cerca.

—Sabes tan dulce —murmuró.

—¿Vas a desnudarte? —Preguntó.

Sonrió.

—¿Tienes prisa, cariño?

Sí, ella estaba apurada. No podía esperar a ver su cuerpo. Sentir su piel desnuda en la suya.

Se levantó de la cama y se quedó a sólo un pie de distancia. Con movimientos lentos y medidos, sacó su camisa de franela de la cintura del pantalón y lo empezó a desabotonar.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando se separaron las solapas y le dio la primera visión de su pecho musculoso. Se encogió de hombros en las mangas de la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo.

¡Santa madre! Él tenía el pecho más hermoso que había visto en un hombre, sin excepción. Anchos hombros, brazos abultados, el abdomen con un pronunciado paquete de seis. Ella casi se tenía que limpiar la baba de la boca. Nunca. Nunca había imaginado algo parecido a esta realidad justo en frente de ella.

Bajó el pulgar hasta que se enganchó en la cintura. Sus dedos trabajaron en el botón. Entonces oyó el zumbido de la cremallera.

No se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la dejó salir bruscamente. Bajó sus pantalones, su ropa interior bajó con ellos. La mata de pelo oscuro en su entrepierna quedó a la vista y luego la base gruesa de su polla.

La tela de los pantalones rozó la suave carne hasta que finalmente se liberó. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Su mirada se alzó buscando la de Darién.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa arrogante, seguro de sí mismo.

—Voy a encajar, cariño. Y tú vas a tomar todo de mí. En la boca, en el coño y en tu culo. Y vas a amar cada minuto de ello.

El calor la inundó corriendo sobre sus mejillas. Su clítoris tarareó y se tensó. Ella se movió para tratar de aliviar el malestar entre sus piernas. Le dolía. Darién le preguntó si le dolía. Pero ella no estaba segura de si la palabra hizo justicia al dolor muy real que sentía.

La cama se hundió cuando Darién se deslizó a su lado. Su gran cuerpo se cernía sobre ella hasta que, finalmente, la cogió en sus brazos y tiró de ella hasta tenerla apretada contra él.

—Eres hermosa. He soñado con este momento. Más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Sus labios estaban tentadoramente cerca de la curva de su cuello y ella cedió a la tentación de hundir sus dientes en los músculos acordonados que formaban la cordillera entre el hombro y la base de la cabeza.

Él se estremeció y emitió un gemido. Envalentonada por su respuesta, mordisqueó un camino hacia la oreja, donde arremolinaba su lengua en torno al lóbulo antes de morderlo fuertemente.

—Maldita sea, ¡Serena! —Ella sonrió y continuó su asalto. —Ya déjame, mi amor. No duraré ni un nanosegundo si sigues.

Él la empujó suavemente hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre la almohada. Se echó encima de ella, sus ojos azules ardiendo con la necesidad que ella sabía reflejaban la suya propia.

Ella acercó una mano para trazar las líneas de su rostro y se detuvo cuando llegó a sus labios. Se llevó uno de los dígitos a la boca, ligeramente mordisqueando la punta

Parecía paciente, algo que la sorprendió. Darién no era del tipo paciente. Él era exigente, a veces incluso hosco. Tendía a ser brusco y no soportaba la falta de decisión. Sin embargo, él estaba allí, mirándola con un aire vago.

—¿Por qué me miras? —Preguntó.

—Eres hermosa, es por eso. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que me haga temblar como lo haces tú.

Ella sonrió. No lo podía evitar. ¿Qué mujer no quiere oír cuánto afecta a un hombre como Darién?

—Quiero que me ames, Darién.

Con un gruñido áspero, se inclinó y deslizó los labios calientes, hambrientos, sobre ella. Se acabó la paciencia. La devoró como famélico.

Ella se retorcía debajo de él sin descanso. Su piel quemaba. Ella lo quería. Dios, cómo lo quería. Se consumía, la destrozaba por dentro.

Su boca se movía con fervor desde el cuello hasta el pecho, hasta que sus labios se cerraron alrededor de un pezón en punta. Mientras chupaba la punta en su boca, ella gritó.

Sintió la presión entre sus piernas como líneas de electricidad corriendo desde su abdomen.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

—Oh Dios...

Se rió entre dientes antes de deslizar su cuerpo duro sobre ella, pateó las sábanas a su paso. Se detuvo cuando su boca estaba aún en su vientre sensible y pasó la lengua por la huella de su ombligo.

Su piel se erizaba mientras su lengua la recorría lentamente. Y fue aún más abajo.

Su respiración se aceleró hasta que jadeaba. Sus dedos se perdían entre los rizos alrededor de su coño y suavemente separó los pliegues.

Le tocó con la lengua su clítoris y arremolinó sobre él, un suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios apretados. Una y otra vez, con la lengua como una pluma, jugueteó a través de la yema temblorosa poco a poco hasta que quedó sin sentido en el éxtasis.

Pasó un dedo haciendo círculos en su apertura antes de meterlo dentro de a poco. Luego, con un movimiento rápido, chupó su clítoris entre los dientes y lo mordió mientras le metió el dedo más profundo.

Ella se volvió loca estrujando fuertemente las sábanas con las manos. Su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro mientras cerraba sus ojos ante el estallido de la sensación que la invadió.

—¡Daaaarién!

Él la ignoró, deslizando otro dedo para unirse al primero. Los deslizó con facilidad dentro y fuera de su humedad.

Ella estaba cerca. Ella estaba al borde de algo realmente maravilloso. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar y tomarlo, se detuvo.

Él se deslizó sobre su cuerpo su muslo musculoso separando sus piernas. Su polla, pesada y gruesa golpeando en sus lisos pliegues.

Ella se tensó por un momento, un atisbo de pánico apretó su pecho.

—Relájate, cariño. Vamos a hacerlo agradable y lentamente.

Él se irguió un poco con una rodilla y enmarcó su cara con las manos. La miró fijamente, con una expresión tan suave, libre de la expresión de hombre duro que mostraba el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.

La abrazó mientras cubría con su boca la suya una vez más. Esta vez, ella le chupó la lengua, tomando la delantera. Su gusto era diferente del anterior y se dio cuenta del sexy almizcle: era ella, la evidencia de su placer.

Una de sus manos abandonó su cara y se ubicó entre ellos. Se echó hacia atrás y frotó su pene sobre las capas sensibles de su coño, ahora cubierto con su humedad, la cabeza se deslizó con facilidad cuando empujó dentro.

—Ahhh —exhaló mientras él ganaba más profundidad.

Lentamente, metódicamente, se abrió camino más profundo. Se estiró para acomodarlo. Ondas de alegría recorrieron su sistema.

Finalmente la cadera quedó apretada a la suya. Sus ojos brillaban enormes de asombro. Por encima de ella, Darién sonrió con los ojos brillantes, depredadores.

—Te dije que cabría.

—Presumido hijo de puta—murmuró.

Se echó a reír y trabajó sobre sus caderas, flexionando su pene contra sus paredes vaginales.

—Fuiste hecha para mí, Serena. Sólo a mí.

Se apretó a él, queriendo retenerlo como él la había abrazado. Él cedió a su necesidad, apretando su cuerpo una vez más hasta que quedó pegado a ella.

Puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza mientras levantaba sus piernas para rodear su cintura.

—Así —le susurró contra su mejilla, —mantente así y cabalga conmigo.

Le encantaba el contraste de sus pieles, su color marrón oscuro, piel áspera por el trabajo, con la suya más suave, de un brillo pálido. Relajó sus piernas y dejó que sus tobillos se unieran por debajo de su culo. Luego le deslizó sus manos por la espalda y sobre las firmes nalgas. Se sacudía con cada poderosa embestida, los músculos se contraían por debajo de sus dedos.

La tensión creció en su pelvis. Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y aumentó la velocidad. Su respiración entrecortada se escuchaba en la habitación en silencio.

Cerró los ojos, aferrándose a él como para salvar su vida. Se sentía como si se tratara de un globo que se inflaba increíblemente grande. Cada músculo afectado estaba cerca de estallar. Recién había tenido un orgasmo y ya se estaba construyendo otro.

—¡Darién!

—Estoy aquí, cariño —jadeó en su oído. —Vente conmigo, Serena. Estoy tan cerca.

Su grito se perdió cuando se apoderó de su boca en un apasionado beso, como marcándola de su propiedad. Ella convulsionó violentamente, estirándose hacia arriba para acercarse más a su bombeo.

La habitación se oscureció. La negrura cubrió su visión. El golpeteo de carne contra carne resonaba. Luego se rompió. Ella simplemente explotó, incapaz de soportar la locura del momento por más tiempo.

Ráfagas de placer exquisito la abrumaron hasta que realmente temió perder el conocimiento. Trató de recuperar el aliento, pero descubrió que no podía forzar el aire a entrar en sus pulmones.

Darién la sujetó contra él, deslizando los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y manteniéndola apretada. Gruñó al lado de su oreja, luego se derrumbó sobre ella, llevándola más arriba en la cama.

Se quedó allí por un largo momento, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras chupaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Luego apoyó su cuerpo con sus brazos y la miró.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió y trazó la línea de su rostro con los dedos.

—¿Qué crees?

—Creo que casi me matas, muchacha.

Ella se rió, sorprendida por lo relajado y alegre su voz.

Se dio la vuelta a su lado y se quedó mirando el techo.

—No usamos protección, Serena.

Se volvió hacia él para mirarlo mejor.

—Está bien. Estoy tomando la píldora.

La miró con un ojo.

—Sin embargo, yo no tenía por qué no usar un condón. Yo ni siquiera pensé más allá de conseguir estar entre tus piernas. Me vuelves tan loco como un adolescente en celo.

Ella sonrió y puso la mano sobre su pecho. Él puso la suya encima y se llevó la palma a la boca.

—Yo cuidaré de ti, Serena. Te lo prometo.

Una extraña sensación cubrió su pecho.

—Lo sé, Darién.

Se hizo silencio entre ellos durante unos segundos. Metió su brazo alrededor de ella y la tiró hacia abajo hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el hueco de su brazo.

—¿Por qué estás tomando la píldora? —Preguntó. —Sé que no ha habido nadie desde Dante.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad, pero claro, Darién no era nada sino seguro de sí mismo. Y él la conocía bien. Mejor que nadie.

Por extraño que pareciera, no se inmutó ante la mención del nombre de su ex-marido. La mayoría de las personas que la conocían más allá de un conocimiento general, evitaban con tacto mencionarlo a él o a su matrimonio. A ella le gustó que el fuera tan directo con ella. Le demostraba que no la trataba como a una persona herida. Una persona dañada y con cicatrices irreparables.

—Comencé a tomar cuando Dante y yo todavía estábamos casados —dijo en voz baja. —Yo estaba desesperada por no quedar embarazada.

Darién apretó el brazo alrededor de ella luego se volvió hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz.

—Serena... esa noche. ¿Fue la primera vez en hacerte daño así?

Tragó saliva, sin saber si debía admitir la verdad. Darién la miró fijamente, había tantos sentimientos en sus ojos que ella tuvo dificultades para clasificar las diferentes emociones que veía reflejadas.

—No —dijo finalmente. —Es por eso que comencé a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas a escondidas. Yo nunca había ido a la cama de buena gana con él, y me habría muerto en lugar de traer un bebé a nuestro matrimonio.

Los ojos de Darién se cerraron, arrugó la cara en un gesto de dolor.

—Darién, no —susurró. —No hay que pensar en él. No en este momento. Él es la última persona que deseo que esté entre nosotros cuando estoy en la cama contigo.

—Me odio por no verlo por lo que era —dijo Darién con frialdad.

Ella se inclinó para besarlo, efectivamente deteniendo cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

—Yo no te odio. Lo odio a él. Tú no tienes la culpa. Él la tiene.

Metió la mano en su pelo, pasándose los mechones por los dedos. A continuación, la atrajo hacia él. La besó ligeramente de a una vez en una sucesión. Cada vez tocando una parte diferente de su boca.

Cuando finalmente se alejó de nuevo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos de necesidad. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo para ver su polla semi-despierta volviendo a la vida.

—¿Darién? —Preguntó, casi sin aliento, un poco insegura.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Yo quiero tocarte. Quiero-quiero hacerte el amor. ¿Puedo?


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Capítulo 6**

Todo el aliento dejó el cuerpo de Darién en una severa exhalación.

—Jesús, María y José, mujer. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Sus labios, hinchados por sus besos, se extendieron hacia arriba en una sonrisa tímida.

—Por favor, libera tu lado perverso conmigo. Soy demasiado orgullosa para rogar.

Su mirada se posó en su polla y sintió un rayo de excitación al imaginar lo que ella tenía en mente.

—Tócame, mi amor —dijo con voz ronca. —Antes de que me vuelvas loco.

Se sentó y lo jaló hasta dejarlo de espaldas. Él cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza, contento de descansar y dejar que ella haga lo suyo.

Tenía el aspecto de una mujer hambrienta, lista para la fiesta. No había una terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo que no estuviera saltando como una rana a alta velocidad.

Él se estremeció cuando ella se inclinó y apretó los labios apenas dos pulgadas por encima de la mata de pelo alrededor de su polla. Su lengua barrió y se arremolinó, dejando un rastro sobre su ombligo y cada uno de sus músculos se onduló en respuesta.

Su polla se puso totalmente atenta ahora, rogando por su tacto. Por su boca. Dios, quería su boca. Su lengua. Infiernos, ahora sólo quería que ella lo toque. Curvó su mano alrededor de él.

Sus manos lo acariciaban, cepillando muy suavemente sobre el pecho. Hasta sus muslos. Sus caderas. Él se arqueó, tratando de guiarla hacia su mano, pero ella movió sus dedos por sus piernas.

—Miserable tramposa —se quejó.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó con un brillo diabólico en los ojos. ¡Ah, infiernos! Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Él capturó una de sus manos y tiró de ella hacia su polla sin esfuerzo. Le apretó los dedos alrededor de la base y movió la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Quiero probarte.

Él se quejó. Era el sonido de un hombre en medio de la dulce agonía.

—Dios, mi amor, yo también quiero que me pruebes.

Ella bajó la cabeza, sus rizos sedosos cayeron sobre sus muslos. Le soltó la mano y metió los dedos en su pelo, haciéndolos a un lado para poder ver.

Él se estremeció y gimió de nuevo cuando su lengua rosada empezó a girar alrededor de la cabeza. Sus labios se separaron, y ella deslizó lentamente su boca sobre la punta, por la base hasta que se interpuso contra la parte posterior de su garganta.

—La puta madre—juró.

Su mano apretó su cabello mientras se arqueaba hacia ella. Ella hizo los sonidos más dulces al chupar, mientras su boca se movía arriba y abajo. Sentía la lengua como un deslizamiento de terciopelo, ligeramente áspera, caliente. El dolor comenzó profundo en sus bolas y se hinchó hacia arriba.

Deslizando sus labios desde la base hasta la cabeza, salió de su boca con un ruido de succión húmeda.

—¡Dime que no has terminado! —dijo sin importarle que estuviera rogándole.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, no he terminado.

Puso una rodilla entre sus piernas y se abrió camino otra vez hasta que se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Luego se inclinó, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura. Ella le miró a los ojos, la boca hinchada de chupar la polla.

—¿Puedo montarte, Darién?

Darién lanzó un suspiro exagerado.

—Supongo que sí, muchacha. No estarás feliz hasta que me hayas violado completamente.

Ella se rió, un sonido hermoso, tan abierto y libre. Se inclinó más cerca y lo besó. Darién le permitió dictar el movimiento y le gustaba el hecho de que parecía complacerla mucho la exploración de su cuerpo.

Cuando ella comenzó a montarlo, le puso una mano en la cintura.

—Hay un condón en el cajón de la mesilla.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no lo deseo. A menos que tú si.

—Infiernos, Serena, eso es como preguntarle a un hombre muerto de hambre si quiere una zanahoria. Por supuesto que no quiero usar uno. Los hombres nunca lo hacen. Pero lo hacemos de todos modos si no queremos perder un testículo.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, yo soy el jefe en esta seducción, y yo no quiero.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Pues bien, lejos está de mí el ponerme a discutir con el jefe.

Las palabras salieron casi estranguladas cuando ella se sentó en él en un movimiento fluido. Santo infierno, la mujer iba a matarlo. ¿Por qué alguna vez pensó que tendría que tratarla con guantes de seda al llevársela a la cama?

Sus pequeñas manos se apoyaban en su abdomen. Ella se movió ligeramente, mientras trataba de acomodar su tamaño. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro de placer. En realidad, ¿había algo en el mundo mejor que el sonido de una mujer satisfecha? Especialmente cuando eres tú el que la está satisfaciendo.

—Serena, si no empiezas a moverte, todo esto va a terminar antes de que se ponga bueno —dijo con voz tensa.

Sus caderas iniciaron un giro sensual. Se movía y ondulaba y luego se empujó a sí misma hacia arriba con las manos. Sus caderas se levantaron hasta que casi se salió de su coño, y entonces ella se dejó caer de nuevo, enterrándose tan profundo como pudo.  
Estaba mirando a una diosa. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, la cabeza hacia atrás en abandono. Sus pechos hacia delante, los pezones como cuentas, apretados. Sus rizos derramados sobre sus hombros, saltando cuando ella comenzó a andar más rápido.

Extendió la mano, desesperado por su tacto, su necesidad de sentirla en sus manos. Le tomó los pechos, con ganas de devolverle el placer que ella le dio.

Los pulgares rozaron sus pezones y ella se sacudió en reacción. Sonrió.

—Así, ¿verdad?

—Mmmmm

Se inclinó hacia arriba, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Sus manos acariciaron su piel desnuda, bajando hasta formar una copa con los globos de su culo. Apretó y masajeó, levantándola antes de dejarla caer sobre su polla.

—Eres magnífica, Serena. Lo juro por Dios, que me vas a matar si seguimos con esto.

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres que me detenga, entonces?

Le dio una palmada en el culo.

—¡Qué graciosa! Te detienes y te ato a esta cama durante un mes.

Ella continuó su viaje y dejó escapar unos sensuales sonidos entrecortados, desesperados.

—Darién, esto no es una treta, pero ¿Todavía se me pagará por no haber trabajado?

Se echó a reír. Dios, cómo amaba a esta mujer.

Su respiración se aceleró.

—Ayúdame, Darién, —declaró ella. —No puedo aguantar mucho más.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y le agarró las caderas con las grandes manos. Podía sentir que la tormenta se estaba construyendo.

—Relájate, cariño. Permítanme hacer el trabajo por un tiempo.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus antebrazos mientras aterrizaba sobre su polla una y otra vez. Sintió las contracciones comenzando en el fondo de su coño. Muy pronto se estremeció todo su cuerpo.

—Darién!

Su cuerpo se tensó en un espasmo largo y continuo. Sintió un repentino estallido de humedad dentro de ella cuando se dejó caer hacia delante sobre su pecho.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, alisando con las manos hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda mojada. Ella estaba como una muñeca de trapo a través de él, su pecho subiendo y bajando para recuperar el aliento.

Finalmente, levantó la cabeza, el arrepentimiento a fuego lento en sus ojos azules.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué diablos? —Exigió.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Ni siquiera he llegado todavía.

Él sonrió y flexionó la cadera, mandando su polla más profundamente dentro de ella.

—Bien, amor, podemos arreglarlo si ruedas conmigo por un minuto.

Le dio la vuelta, teniéndola debajo. Él cambió de posición entre sus piernas y se fue profundo. Dejó escapar otro suspiro de satisfacción, que casi lo hacía derramar en ese mismo momento.

Él se movió hacia adelante y atrás, permitiendo que el placer vertiginoso se hiciera cargo de él. El sudor perló su frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza a la acumulación de tensión casi insoportable en la ingle.

—Maldita sea —murmuró. Una vez, dos veces, una vez más, se hundió en ella y, finalmente, entró en erupción. Se mantuvo con fuerza contra ella mientras eyaculó profundamente en su vientre.

Se inclinó para besarla y se movió a un lado de ella, dejándose caer con un suspiro agotado en la cama.

Ella dio la vuelta, acurrucándose a su lado de una manera como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—Eso fue increíble —murmuró mientras le besaba la parte superior de la cabeza.

Bostezó y asintió con la cabeza frotándose contra su pecho. Ella se acarició más cerca, y sintió sus pestañas como un pincel sobre su piel y cerró los ojos.

—¿Me abrazas? —murmuró.

Él sonrió y la sujetó un poco más apretado.

—No voy a dejarte ir.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**A que nos encantaría despertar asi**

**Capítulo 7**

Serena se despertó con cálidos besos, pecaminosos. Los labios de Darién quemaban en una línea desde la curva de su hombro a la piel sensible en la nuca.

—Estás despierta—murmuró.

—Como si pudiera dormir cuando estás haciendo eso.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos hasta que se enfrentó a él.

—Vamos a ir de compras —dijo Darién.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—De compras.

—Darién, odio ir de compras. ¿Qué vamos a comprar, de todos modos?

Se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo, su cuerpo hermosamente desnudo, desplazando las sábanas.

—Un árbol de Navidad.

—Ya tienes un árbol de Navidad —señaló.

Alargó el brazo y tiró de su nariz.

—Pero tú no.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Yo no quiero un árbol.

—Serena, te encanta la Navidad y estás dejando que ese hijo de puta la arruine para ti. Ahora levanta tu culo para que podamos ir a comprar un árbol. Te voy a comprar un montón de luces de colores agradables para que lo adornes.

Ella lo miró mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Quiero luces blancas.

—Eso es aburrido —dijo—Lo que necesitas es algo que parpadee.

Ella logró poner una expresión de horror.

—¡Yo no voy a poner luces de colores a mi árbol!

Se rió entre dientes.

—Vamos. Vamos a tomar una ducha. Voy a dejar que me convenzas de las luces blancas, pero me darás a escoger los adornos.

Ella echó la pierna por encima del borde de la cama, maravillada por la facilidad con que había ganado ese argumento. Podía encantar fácilmente a una serpiente.

—No —dijo Serena sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ese no está del todo bien tampoco.

Darién negó con la cabeza en desesperación y dejó de lado otro árbol. Buscó alrededor por un momento antes de sacar otro. Se puso de pie lentamente y lo hizo girar alrededor para que ella pueda verlo.

—¿Qué tal este?

Arqueó las cejas, pensativa. No estaba mal. No había grandes huecos. Y la simetría era buena. Ella era una fanática de la simetría. Era alto, sin ser demasiado alto y se veía fresco y verde.

—Me gusta.

Darién arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura? Porque podemos seguir buscando.

Ella sonrió ante su paciencia. Habían estado buscando durante una hora y había sido comprensivo mientras ella rechazaba árbol tras árbol.

—No, ese es perfecto, creo.

Subió el árbol encima de su hombro y se dirigió a la caja afuera de la tienda de mejoras para el hogar en la sección de jardinería. Él se apoyó en el mostrador y luego rebuscó en su bolsillo trasero su cartera. Pasó al cajero su tarjeta de crédito y luego miró a Serena.

—Espera aquí y voy a sacar el camión.

Darién dejó escapar un gruñido cuando enderezó el árbol, el pie firmemente fijado a la base. Serena dio un paso atrás y miró fijamente.

—¿Está recto? —Preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando la miró en busca de confirmación. Habían conseguido entrar el árbol a través de su puerta principal a duras penas. Darién lo había ubicado en un rincón y ella tuvo que admitir, se alegraba ahora de que lo tuviera. No podía esperar para verlo todo brillando con las diminutas luces blancas que había comprado.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes.

Ella parpadeó y levantó la vista para ver que Darién la miraba.

—No me di cuenta que lo hacía —dijo tímidamente.

Él sonrió.

—Está bien, dame esas luces aburridas como el culo y las voy a colocar.

—No son aburridas—protestó ella mientras cogía una de las cajas.

—Son blancas. Y blancas. Ah, y blancas —refunfuñó. —Nada divertidas.

—Todavía estás atascado en tu infancia —bromeó.

—Cuando se trata de la Navidad, todo el mundo debería ser un niño.

No podía discutir eso. A veces, ser un adulto podía doler demasiado.

Tomó uno de los extremos de las luces mientras Darién comenzó a sacarlas de la caja.

—Déjame adivinar. Cuando eras niño tenías un montón de luces de colores, de las que parpadean.

—Malditamente cierto.

Ella se rió.

Treinta minutos más tarde, su árbol resplandecía con más de 900 luces. Ella dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado la Navidad. Estaba tan decidida a no guardar las fiestas para no recordar.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Darién.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, me gusta. Gracias por  
hacerme comprar uno. Me hace feliz.

—Quiero mucho hacerte feliz —dijo en voz baja.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, pero él miraba de frente al árbol. Llegó a colgar uno de los ornamentos de madera que habían comprado como si nunca hubiera pronunciado esa declaración provocadora.

Una hora más tarde, dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo. Un rayo de alegría lo recorrió cuando Serena admiró el árbol con la bonita decoración. La hacía feliz. Se sentía más ligera de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Darién deslizó un brazo por su cintura y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy muerto de hambre. Me he agotado. ¿Cuándo vas a darme de comer?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, su estómago se puso boca abajo haciendo una serie de flip-flop con lo que vio allí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ahora esa es una pregunta capciosa —dijo él. Miró su reloj. —Es demasiado tarde para salir a buscar algo, y para ser honesto, de lo que estoy más hambriento es de ti.

Ella tragó cuando sintió sus pezones endurecidos.

—Yo podría preparar algo para nosotros. O tú podrías...

—A la mierda —gruñó mientras la alzaba en sus brazos. —Vamos a comer más tarde.

La cargó hacia el dormitorio y la dejó tirada en la cama. Sus manos fueron a sus vaqueros y su mirada fija con avidez en el área que estaba a punto de exponer. Se lamió los labios.

—Maldita sea, mujer. Deja de hacer eso o nunca voy a conseguir quitarme mis malditos jeans.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó inocentemente.

Él le hizo seña con el dedo, llamándola en respuesta.

Se deslizó de la cama y se acercó a donde estaba. Dejó caer las manos a los lados al llegar a la cremallera. La polla estaba tensa y abultada contra sus dedos mientras bajaba el cierre.

Finalmente llegó y suavemente sacó su erección. A medida que palmeaba el eje rígido, tiró de la cintura de sus pantalones hasta que cayó el resto del camino por sus piernas.

Sin esperar a que la tome, ella cayó de rodillas hasta que su polla no estuvo a más que una pulgada de sus labios. Colocó sus manos en la parte delantera de sus muslos y lentamente se lo llevó a la boca.

Darién lanzó un gemido y sus caderas se sacudieron espasmódicamente mientras empujaba hacia adelante. Le encantaba que le diera tanto placer. Le dio el poder de una manera que nunca había disfrutado antes.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios y la lengua se deslizan sobre la cabeza sin problemas. El líquido se derramaba en su lengua y ella gemía en reacción.

—Me estás matando, mi amor. Te juro que haces los sonidos más dulces.

Enredó las manos en su cabello y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus caderas se movían de ida y vuelta, la conducían más profundamente en su boca. Finalmente él se alejó, con el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo.

Ella lo miró, confusa.

—Si me chupas una vez más con esa malvada boca tuya me habré corrido como un cohete —dijo. —No estoy preparado para que esto se acabe cuando no hemos hecho más que empezar.

Arrastró el dorso de la mano sobre su boca hinchada y comenzó a levantarse. Darién se inclinó por ella, con facilidad la elevó en sus brazos. Sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se enfrentaba a él. Rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, enganchándolas juntas en la parte posterior

Caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra las patas de la cama. Sus labios estaban cerca. Inclinó la cabeza, dándole un toque a su boca con la suya. Tocó, se retiró, luego volvió a tocar.

Besos suaves, ligeros como una pluma, bailaron en sus labios. Él la bajó lentamente a la cama. Ella se aferró a él cuando su espalda se apoyó contra el colchón.

—Tienes puesta demasiada ropa.

—Siempre se puede hacer algo al respecto —dijo con voz ronca.

Sus dedos trabajaron en los botones de su camisa. Pronto el material se abrió, dejando al descubierto su sostén de encaje.

—Dios, ese sujetador te sienta bien —dijo con voz ronca.

Bajó hasta sus jeans, abriendo la cremallera antes de sacarlo por sus piernas. Cuando él las apartó, se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra la ropa interior de seda que cubría su pubis. La quemó directamente a través del material y se retorcía nerviosamente debajo de él.

—No me tomes el pelo, Darién. Te necesito mucho.

—Eso es bueno, querida, porque a partir de ahora sólo voy a ser yo.

Un escalofrío corrió sobre su piel. Darién no era para joder. Él iba directamente al grano y era un hábito ir tras lo que él quería con determinación implacable. La asustaba saber que lo que quería era a ella. Para algo más que sexo.

—No me gusta esa mirada, Serena. Cualquiera que sea la mierda que estás pensando, detenlo ahora. Mírame a mí. Dime quien ves. Dime quién está a punto de amarte como nunca has sido amada.

—Tú -susurró.

—Di mi nombre, Serena.

—Darién.

Él tiró de sus bragas, luego deslizó los tirantes de su sostén. Pronto ella estaba desnuda, debajo de él, sin aliento por la fuerza de su deseo.

Se inclinó y apretó la boca en su estómago. Sus labios trabajaron abajo, dejando un rastro en llamas. Ella separó las piernas cuando él pasó una mano entre ellas.

Sabía que parecía licenciosa, toda extendida ante él, lista para que él la tome. Su mirada fue de arriba abajo de su cuerpo, y le encantaba el deseo que veía allí. Él la quería tanto como ella lo quería.

Se sentía como una salvaje. Como un prisionero tras liberarse de mucho tiempo soportado el cautiverio. Quería sentir todo. Tacto, gusto, la experiencia de su recién descubierta sexualidad. Darién la deleitaba en todo tanto como Dante había tratado de aplastarla.

—Ardo cuando me miras así, Serena. Juro que he soñado que me mirabas de la forma en que lo haces ahora.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó, doblando el dedo a él como lo había hecho con ella.

Bajó su gran cuerpo y ella se abrazó fuertemente a su alrededor. No esperó a que él acercara sus labios a los suyos, lo besó con avidez.

Su boca estaba caliente sobre ella y su respiración se hizo más pesada cuando sus lenguas se enfrentaron y se batieron en duelo. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura, excavado debajo de sus nalgas.

Su polla le dio un golpetazo con impaciencia entre los muslos. Llevó las manos hasta la parte posterior de sus piernas luego las extendió aún más. En un envite, empujando con fuerza, él estuvo dentro de ella.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Lo mantuvo en su garganta expandiendo el pecho mientras un torrente de energía eléctrica subía por sus venas.

—Dios, eres tan apretada —él se quejó. —Te sientes tan condenadamente bien.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, pidiéndole más. Atrás quedaron sus miedos sobre acogerlo. Ella quería enterrarse cada centímetro tan profundamente como pudiera. Él la extendió. Acarició el interior de su coño hasta que ella se retorció y empujó debajo de él.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de la construcción de su orgasmo, explotó de manera devastadora con fuerza. Ella se volvió loca por debajo de él. Hundió la cara en su cuello, gritando.

—¡Dios mío! —Una y otra vez.

Darién la abrazó con fuerza, meciéndose en ella mientras corrientes de fuego atravesaban su abdomen. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó contra ella. Finalmente, se quedó sin aliento cuando su orgasmo se hubo aliviado. Se relajó en los brazos de Darién y se fundió en la cama.

Por encima de ella, Darién se rió entre dientes, luego la besó. Todavía tenía su dura polla enterrada en su coño.

—Parece que estabas apurada —dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo.

—Me vuelves loca —dijo con voz ronca. —Nunca me he sentido así antes.

Manteniendo su polla un poco fuera de ella, acercó una mano para acariciarle la cara. La miró con seriedad.

—Estoy contento.

Él movió sus caderas, retirándose por un momento antes de volver a caer en ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando sintió que pequeños temblores de su orgasmo continuaban.

Empezó un patrón lento y sensual. De ida y vuelta, tomándose su tiempo.

Ella le empujó el pecho.

—Date la vuelta —dirigió ella.

Él levantó una ceja con sorpresa.

—Quiero estar arriba.

Él sonrió y le agarró las caderas con sus manos. Se dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido, y de pronto se sentó encima de él, su polla enterrada en su coño.

Ella quería hacerlo tan bien para él como lo él había hecho por ella. Quería volverlo loco. Hacerle rogar por misericordia.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando caer su cabello sobre los hombros mientras lo besaba. Él enmarcó su rostro entre las manos y la besó de nuevo. Hambriento. Caliente. Necesitado.

Sacudió sus caderas contra él cuando empezó a moverse. Darién cerró los ojos mientras apretaba sus manos en su pecho y empezó a deslizarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su pene. Sus manos se aferraban de sus caderas, ayudándola mientras lo montaba.

Ella se aferró a los duros músculos de su pecho. Las deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar su abdomen y la fina línea de vello que iba desde el ombligo hasta el hueco en el pecho.

Luego bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por los mismos músculos rígidos que sus dedos habían trazado justo antes. Él se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido desesperado. Ella sonrió.

—Más rápido, cariño. Móntame más rápido.

Sus manos la mecían cuando sus movimientos se hicieran más desesperados. Ya estaba cerca. Podía sentir el oleaje a medida que crecía más rígido en su interior.

Ella hizo lo que pidió, con ganas de devolverle el placer que le había regalado.

Darién cerró los ojos apretados y se arqueó bajo ella. Sus manos apretadas en la carne de sus caderas mientras él la subía por última vez. Gritó cuando entró en erupción y sintió un agudo sentido de satisfacción.

—Ven aquí —murmuró mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

La atrajo hacia él y ella pudo sentir su corazón latiendo contra su mejilla. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y le pasó los dedos suavemente por el pelo.

—Eres una mujer increíble, increíble, Serena.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho. Entonces levantó la cabeza para que pudiera darle un beso. Un bostezo se le escapó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo por debajo de la barbilla.

—¿Te quedas esta noche? —Preguntó. No había considerado si se quedaría por la noche o si quería hacerlo. Parecía sin sentido que él vaya a casa a esa hora.

Continuó acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Mmm Mmm.

—Entonces me voy a quedar. No se me ocurre nada mejor que despertarme contigo toda enroscada en mis brazos.

Una luz cálida, feliz, encendió sus mejillas. No podía imaginar nada mejor tampoco.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Capítulo 8**

Serena abrió los ojos y bostezó ampliamente. Se estiró y se acurrucó más en la cama. Darién se había levantado temprano y se fue a trabajar después de una larga serie de instrucciones estrictas para que se tome el día libre. Luego hizo algunos comentarios lascivos sobre lo que le gustaría hacer en su hora de almuerzo.

Ella sonrió y miró su reloj en la mesilla. Todavía era temprano y había un montón de tiempo antes de que Darién estuviera de vuelta. Un largo baño. Y el desayuno. Ella se moría de hambre.

Su cuerpo protestó cuando se movió para levantarse de la cama. Estaba dolorida de hacer el amor con Darién, pero había valido la pena cada maldito segundo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la TV, la encendió y se fue a revolver en su armario por algo que vestir. Le gustaba el ruido. Ella no estaba bien con el silencio.

Pero cuando oyó el nombre de Diamante Black, se quedó helada. Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia la puerta de su armario. No debía dejar que la afectase. No debía prestar ninguna atención, pero oír su nombre todavía tenía el poder para desestabilizarla.

Ella se quedó congelada, mirando el objeto de sus pesadillas en la pantalla. Estaba sonriendo, pero siempre había sido encantador. Parecía joven y despreocupado, como un veinteañero en lugar de un "viejo" mariscal de la NFL de treinta y pico.

Él estaba siendo entrevistado. Sus oídos se agudizaron. El presentador hacía un hervidero de comentarios con la noticia de la extensión del contrato de Dante. Pasaron varios minutos mientras miraba perpleja la pantalla.

Entonces oyó su nombre, y el horror se arrastró sobre ella, nubló su mente en un instante de miedo y odio. El entrevistador le preguntaba sobre el matrimonio de Dante y el bastardo, el hijo de puta, se sentó allí y dejó que las mentiras salieran de sus labios con tanta facilidad como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Infidelidad. Adulterio. Él fue aplastante. Decía que amaba a Serena y que lo había devastado cuando descubrió que su matrimonio estaba en ruinas.

Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando el presentador puso una expresión apropiada de pena, y discutieron los detalles íntimos de la vida privada de Dante.

Pero las cosas estaban mejorando. Había encontrado un nuevo amor. Su carrera se veía de nuevo en marcha después de algunos años inestables. Había dejado atrás la trasgresión de su ex esposa.

¡Oh Dios, iba a vomitar!

Ella corrió hacia el baño, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía destruir lo único que le quedaba? Su integridad. El conocimiento de que no había hecho nada, sino amar al hombre equivocado.

Se tiró sobre el inodoro y lanzó su estómago que protestaba.

Había habido un montón de especulaciones sobre el divorcio de Serena del chico de oro local. Un montón de miradas y susurros, pero los lugareños nunca habían tenido nada para respaldar sus ociosas quejas. Hasta ahora.

Se olvidó de su baño. Del desayuno. De Darién. Nada importaba sino salir de la casa. Las paredes se estaban cerrando a su alrededor, ahogándola, sofocándola.

Tropezó con el lavabo y se echó agua fría en la cara. Se apresuró a atarse el pelo en una coleta y la aseguró con una banda elástica. Luego se fue al dormitorio para juntar un poco de ropa.

Dante todavía la miraba desde el televisor. Ella cogió un jarrón de la cómoda y lo lanzó a la imagen ofensiva. El vaso y la pantalla del televisor quedaron destrozados por el impacto y tuvo la satisfacción de ver la cara de Dante desaparecer.

Metió sus pies en un par de mocasines, cogió el bolso de la cómoda y se dirigió hacia su coche. El aire frío corrió por sus mejillas mientras ella salió. Ella se estremeció levemente. No había buscado una chaqueta.

Con sus manos alrededor del volante, no tenía ningún recuerdo de entrar en el coche o ponerlo en marcha. Retrocedió en su entrada sin ningún sentido de dirección o propósito. Tenía que escapar. Y así salió corriendo.

—¿Qué dijo qué? —Darién casi le gritó en su teléfono celular. —Tienes que estar jodiéndome. Si se trata de una especie de broma, Andrew, no es divertido.

—No te mentiría a ti o a Serena en algo como esto—dijo Andrew. —Serena no se encontraba esta mañana, cuando llegué a la oficina. Espero que tú tengas algo que ver con eso y no Dante.

Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo y se dirigió a su camioneta.

—Maldita sea. Espero que no lo haya visto. No es que importe. Pero toda la ciudad lo sabrá para esta noche.

Andrew suspiró por teléfono.

—No vi el show, pero Lita lo hizo. Ella me llamó hace un rato. Dijo que él realmente hizo un show de Serena.

—¡Mierda! Ese hijo de puta. Nada me gustaría más que patearle el culo ahora mismo.

—Cálmate, Darién. Yo no he llamado para que te vuelvas loco. Tenía la esperanza de que supieras dónde estaba Serena y si estaba bien.

—Me dirijo allí ahora. Le dije que se tome el día libre. Estaba en casa cuando me fui esta mañana. Esperemos que todavía esté ahí durmiendo.

—Está bien, hombre. Déjame saber si hay algo que puedo hacer.

—Gracias, Andrew.

Darién cerró de un golpe el teléfono celular y lo metió en el bolsillo. Cerró los ojos y maldijo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando estaba tan cerca de hacer feliz a Serena, Dante tenía que destruir todo?

Incluso si Serena no había visto la entrevista ¿cómo diablos podía evitar que lo descubra? Vivían en un pequeño pueblo, Texas, por el amor de Dios. Era el lema de la ciudad pequeña. _Conoce a tu prójimo como a él mismo._

Se puso al volante de su camión y se fue tan rápido como pudo hacia Serena. A mitad de camino, vio el coche patrulla de Haruka Tenuo. Haruka hizo señas de luces mientras pasaba a gran velocidad a su lado y Darién le hacía un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio en alto. Por suerte no era un policía diferente o habría sido detenido.

Su teléfono celular sonó unos segundos más tarde. Lo sacó de su bolsillo con una mano en el volante y miró la pantalla LCD. Haruka.

—¿Sí? —dijo Darién mientras ponía el teléfono en su oreja.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Preguntó Haruka. —Agradece que he cumplido mi cuota de multas de este mes o me pondría al día con tu culo.

Por lo general, Darién habría sonreído y le habría devuelto la broma, pero él no estaba de humor.

—Es Serena—dijo. —No tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles. Si deseas saber la historia, llama a Andrew.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No, pero te lo agradezco. Voy a llamarte más tarde.

Darién colgó y tiró el teléfono a un lado. Él sabía que Haruka sentía una gran responsabilidad por lo que había sucedido con Serena. Pero no era culpa de Haruka. Fue el policía idiota del turno de la noche al que Serena había pedido ayuda. Ambos, Nicolas y Haruka, se habían puesto como demonios cuando se enteraron que Serena había ido a la policía y fue básicamente ignorada.

No pasó mucho tiempo después, que habían descubierto que el policía que había tomado la denuncia de Serena se había ido. Darién estaba seguro que Haruka y Nicolas tuvieron mucho que ver con eso.

Unos minutos más tarde, aparcó en el camino de entrada de Serena sólo para ver que su coche había desaparecido. Él frunció el ceño. Habían hecho planes para almorzar juntos. Tal vez estaba en un mandado rápido. Esperaba como el infierno que no hubiera visto la historia.

Se bajó y entró para ver si ella le había dejado una nota. No encontró ninguna en la mesa de café o la mesa de la cocina. Cuando asomó la cabeza en el dormitorio, supo sin lugar a dudas que había visto el espectáculo. Fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo y la pantalla del televisor rota por completo.

Juró con saña, incluso cuando el miedo se aferró en su pecho. ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Por qué no le había llamado? Sólo podía imaginar lo molesta que estaba.

Un dolor sordo invadió sus sienes. ¿Acaso no confiaba lo suficiente como para correr hacia él? ¿O estaba demasiado ocupada huyendo?

Se apresuró a regresar a su camioneta y se subió. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Andrew.

—Serena lo vio. No hay duda—dijo cuando Andrew contestó.

Explicó rápidamente la escena en su dormitorio y que su coche había desaparecido.

Andrew maldijo.

—Yo no la he visto, pero voy a estar al pendiente.

—Si la ves, haz que se quede donde está. Entonces me llamas.

—Lo haré. ¿Quieres que llame a Nicolas y Haruka y hacer que estén atentos también?

—Acabo de hablar con Haruka, así que voy a llamarlo. Tú llama a Nicolas.

Darién colgó de inmediato e hizo la llamada a Haruka.

—¿Te dijo Andrew cómo es la historia? —preguntó Darién a modo de saludo cuando Haruka respondió.

—Sí, hombre, apesta.

—Serena lo vio. Y está molesta. No sé dónde ha ido, pero estoy buscándola ahora. Hazme un favor. Si la ves, asegúrate de que ella se queda allí hasta que yo llegue.

—Lo haré—dijo Haruka. —Les diré al resto de los chicos de guardia que mantengan un ojo también. Si ella está fuera manejando, alguien va a verla.

Darién le dio las gracias y colgó. Él se retiró de la calzada de Serena y puso su cerebro a trabajar, tratando de averiguar dónde diablos se habría ido.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Las palabras duelen mas que los golpes**

**Capítulo 9**

Era el último lugar en que Darién había pensado buscar, pero en retrospectiva, el que se suponía que tendría más sentido. Era el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Miró hacia arriba en las gradas del estadio de fútbol del instituto donde Serena estaba mirando a lo largo del campo. Donde lo había visto a él y Dante jugar en la adolescencia.

Ella no lo había visto todavía. Su atención estaba centrada en un objeto distante, o tal vez ella no estaba viendo nada.

Empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la grada en que estaba sentada, se sentó a su lado. Alargó el brazo para tomar su mano, pero no habló. No estaba seguro de qué decir de todos modos.

Pequeños temblores provenían de ella. La mano le temblaba en la suya. Un suspiro irregular escapó de sus labios. Era un sonido que rasgaba su corazón. Sabía que estaba luchando para no perder la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? — Susurró. —¿Por qué?

Se interrumpió y volvió la cabeza lejos de él. Pero no antes de que viera sus lágrimas.

—Nunca he entendido por qué—dijo con voz entrecortada. —Yo era fiel. Yo lo amaba. Yo lo apoyaba. ¿Por qué me desprecia tanto? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando ha estado fuera de mi vida durante dos años, siente la necesidad de destruirme?

Darién envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola a él. Le tomó la mejilla en la mano y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Es un hijo de puta, Serena. Tú eres mejor que él. Siempre has sido mejor, y él lo sabe. Y eso lo consume. La única manera de sentirse mejor acerca de las cosas que ha hecho es rebajándote a ti.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con sus sollozos ahogados. Darién se aferró a ella, sin saber qué podía decir o hacer para aliviar su dolor. Esta impotencia le daba miedo. Podía sentirla escapando, de vuelta al caparazón que era la mujer que apenas había existido después del divorcio. No la dejaría ser esa mujer.

Serena hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Darién, tratando de absorber su fuerza y su calor. Tal vez si ella se infundía con bastante de su acero, no le dolería tanto.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Darién?

Él le acarició el pelo con la mano, suavemente pasándole los dedos a través de las finas hebras.

—Vas a mantener la cabeza alta. Eso es lo que vas a hacer.

—Todo el mundo piensa que soy la razón de nuestro divorcio—dijo ella con amargura. —Creen que engañé al "niño dorado" y le rompí el corazón.

Darién la apartó hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos. Le tomó el mentón con la mano y luego se inclinó para besar sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas aún escapaban.

—No importa lo que piensen—dijo mientras seguía frotando el pulgar por encima de su mejilla.

—El divorcio fue humillación suficiente—susurró. —Y ahora esto. Al menos antes, todo lo que tenían eran conjeturas de su parte. Ahora, tienen al Señor Perfecto, al Señor América, llorando en una cámara diciendo lo horrible que era su esposa. Si no me odiaban antes, me odiarán ahora.

—¿Es importante que te quieran, Serena?

Ella se estremeció.

—No. No es importante. La única persona que quiero que me ame... —Se interrumpió por el horror de lo que casi había admitido.

—¿Es quién? —le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negándose a responder a su pregunta.

—Tal vez yo no soy esa persona, Serena, pero te amo. Siempre te he amado.

Su mirada voló de regreso a su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron en su declaración.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre—dijo en voz baja.

Abrió la boca, luego pasó la lengua por los labios repentinamente secos.

—No entiendo.

Para su sorpresa, sus ojos miraron hacia abajo en una expresión de culpa y un poco de tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Darién? —Preguntó.

El corazón le latía en picado. Ella todavía estaba recuperándose de su declaración de amor, pero ¿siempre había tenido sentimientos por ella?

—Me enamoré de ti cuando tú y Dante estaban saliendo. Después de casarse, me alejé tanto como me fue posible, era doloroso verte con él. Yo te amaba y estaba tan celoso como el infierno. Si no hubiera sido un idiota, habría visto lo que estaba pasando en tu matrimonio. Yo podría haberte salvado.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, Darién. —Alargó la mano para tocarle el rostro. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión. —No fue tu culpa.

Se apoderó de su mano y puso sus labios sobre la palma.

—No importa—dijo con voz ronca. —Lo que importa ahora es si me amas o no.

Ella se inclinó y apretó los labios contra los suyos. El aliento quedó atrapado y enganchado. Ambos temblaban de emoción reprimida.

—Yo te amo, Darién. Mucho. Tengo miedo de decirlo. Tengo miedo de lo que significa. Pero yo te amo.

Él le acarició la cara con sus manos.

—Serena, no tienes que tener miedo nunca más. Sin embargo, tenemos que tratar con esto, no importa que tan despacio, pero yo voy a estar aquí.

Ella sonrió y apoyó la frente a la suya.

—Te necesito, Darién. —Ella se estremeció cuando llegó a ser más consciente del aire fresco.

—Vamos a casa—dijo. —Mi casa. Voy a cocinar el almuerzo. Encender el fuego. Sé lo mucho que te gusta.

Las lágrimas brillaban en su visión. Estaba tan decidido a cuidar de ella. Y ella quería dejarlo, pero tenía tanto miedo de bajar la guardia. A pesar de que confiaba implícitamente en Darién.

Ella no era una imbécil. Sabía que cada hombre no necesariamente iba a hacerle daño. Darién de ninguna manera se podría comparar a Dante, pero le había hecho tanto daño a su confianza, a su capacidad de creer en sus opciones. No importaba que ella supiera que Darién nunca le haría daño, seguía luchando contra el pánico asfixiante que sentía al imaginar una relación con él.

Darién la puso de pie, envolviendo un brazo fuerte a su alrededor mientras él la conducía por las escaleras.

—Vamos a salir de esto, Serena. Prométeme que no permitirás que es bastardo arruine lo que tenemos.

Ella le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, inclinándose hacia él.

—No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, Darién, pero muchas gracias.

Se detuvo al llegar a la parte inferior y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

—Por salvarme esa noche—dijo en voz baja.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó tan fuerte que ella jadeó. Se puso tenso, como si él quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaran nunca. Se sacudió un poco en su contra, y luego relajó su agarre.

—Vamos a casa—dijo.

Más tarde, después de la comida cocinada por Darién, él encendió un fuego en la chimenea, y ahora estaban en el sofá viendo las llamas.

Serena yacía sobre el cuerpo de Darién, mientras él frotaba una mano distraídamente por su espalda. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero no quería entrar en eso ahora.

Estaba agotada mentalmente después de su arrebato emocional, y no quería hacer nada para arruinar el momento íntimo que estaban disfrutando.

Más que nada quería que Darién la llevara a la cama y la hiciera olvidar. Cuando él la abrazaba, nada más importaba. Y él la amaba.

Su pecho se hinchó, y le dolía físicamente por la emoción que su declaración había provocado en ella. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener la cabeza alta en la cara de todo lo que ella sabía que iba a venir?

No había salido desde la entrevista de Dante. Aún no había ido para el trabajo, recibió llamadas telefónicas de personas que no había conocido en toda su vida. No había ido a comer en la cafetería de la zona, donde la foto de Dante colgaba y donde a los lugareños les gustaba alardear sobre el muchacho de la ciudad.

Cuando ella se atreviera a hacerlo, sabía que sería recibida de otra manera, en todo caso. Y le molestaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Ella era sólo un ser humano, y la idea de ser una paria en la ciudad en que había crecido, la hería.

—¿Por qué no tomas el resto de la semana de descanso? —Murmuró Darién cerca de su oído.

Ella suspiró.

—No puedo, Darién. No importa cuánto tiempo lo retrase, voy a tener que enfrentar a la gente en algún momento. Nada me gustaría más que esconderme, pero no puedo hacer eso.

Él la apretó en un abrazo.

—Por lo menos toma mañana. Tengo que ir al lugar de trabajo, pero ¿qué dices de hacer algo divertido?. Tal vez ir a Houston para hacer algunas compras de Navidad.

Ella sonrió. Se esforzaba tan arduamente por protegerla.

—¿Qué te pasa últimamente con las tiendas? El único tipo de compras que he conocido que te gustara es ir al supermercado, y eso sólo porque se trata de alimentos.

Le pellizcó el culo con los dedos.

—Estoy tratando de ser sensible. ¿No es eso lo que quieren las mujeres? ¿Un hombre que va de compras con ellas, que escucha con atención cada una de sus quejas y es todo simpático?

Ella se rió.

—Estás empezando a sonar como un marica, Darién.

Giró su mano en el pelo y le dio un tirón.

—Listilla. Así que ¿estás diciendo que no quieres ir de compras conmigo?

—No, en absoluto. Podemos ir. Tengo que limpiar el desorden en mi habitación. Yo puedo hacer eso mientras estás en el lugar de trabajo. ¿Vas a comprarme el almuerzo en Houston?

—No—dijo—Pensé que mejor te dejaría morir de hambre.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el listillo?

—Te llevaré a donde quieras ir—dijo solemnemente.

—¿Al museo y la fábrica de pasteles? —Preguntó, esperanzada.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Siempre y cuando no vayas a hacer mi culo patinar sobre hielo, te llevaré al museo.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Tengo una petición más.

Le dio otro suspiro exagerado.

—¿Y cuál es?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Llévame a la cama y haz el amor conmigo.

Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Capítulo 10**

Serena barrió el último de los vidrios del piso y los arrojó en el cubo de la basura para luego llevarlo al volquete cercano. Con una sonrisa triste, examinó el televisor roto en busca de alguna otra pieza floja de vidrio antes de regresar la escoba a la cocina.

A pesar de que no era propensa a arrebatos de ira, se había sentido bien. Había estado mucho más tranquila e introspectiva hasta el momento. Tal vez debería explotar y permitir salir las emociones embotelladas más a menudo.

Darién estaría aquí pronto y ella todavía tenía que terminar de arreglarse el pelo y cepillarse los dientes. Toda la tarde con él sería una fuente de alivio. Estaba siendo una cobarde, encerrada desde la entrevista de Dante, más de veinticuatro horas antes, pero no estaba preparada para hacer frente a la especulación abierta de la población de la pequeña ciudad.

Mientras pasaba el cepillo por su pelo por última vez, sonó el timbre. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, divertida por el rosa que había cubierto sus mejillas.

Ella corrió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose sólo para recoger su bolso. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro.

—¿Estás listo para...?

La sonrisa murió tan pronto como sus palabras. Su bolso cayó al suelo a su lado. Un rayo de terror sopló a través de su cuerpo con la velocidad de una bala. Dante Black se paró en su puerta, con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

—Serena, necesito hablar contigo. —dijo.

Su voz la sacó de la parálisis que se había apoderado de ella. Cerró la puerta, buscando a tientas la cerradura que no podía hacer funcionar.

—¡Serena! Necesito hablar contigo—dijo más fuerte. Su voz llegó a través de la puerta y ella se alejó.

Tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo. Las náuseas llenaron su estómago y su pulso latía en la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y ella gritó con miedo. Dio la vuelta y arrebató el teléfono de la barra de la cocina. El cuarto de baño. Si podía ir al baño... si pudiera cerrar la puerta y llamar al 911.

Corrió al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se aseguró de que estaba cerrada y luego se retiró al punto más distante. La cabina de ducha.

Se acurrucó en una bola de protección mientras sus dedos temblando marcaban el número de teléfono.

—¿Serena? —Sonó la voz de Dante más cerca. Estaba afuera de la puerta del baño. —Serena, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Oh, Dios.

—911, ¿cuál es su emergencia? —Dijo la voz del despachador de la línea.

—Soy Serena Tsukino—dijo abruptamente. —Mi esposo está aquí. No se supone que esté aquí. Él está tratando de hacerme daño. —La histeria alzó su voz una octava. —¡No dejen que me haga daño otra vez!

La voz de la operadora se desvaneció en un segundo plano cuando la voz de Dante se hizo más fuerte. El teléfono se deslizó entre sus pálidos dedos cuando el despachador le aseguro que la policía estaba en camino.

—Serena, por favor, escúchame.

La voz de Dante tenía un aire de súplica. Ella enterró su cabeza entre los brazos y se meció hacia atrás y adelante, orando por que la policía llegara a tiempo.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Ella se congeló, su piel estaba tan fría, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó en el más terrible de los miedos. Los recuerdos de la última vez que había probado ese temor, quemó un camino en su mente como la más aguda de la hoja.

—Serena, yo sólo quería decir que lo siento.

Dante sacudió el pomo de la puerta, y una nueva ola de terror la asaltó de nuevo. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Se echó los brazos protectoramente alrededor de ella y se acurrucó en la bola más apretada que pudo.

—Cuando vi la reproducción de la entrevista... cuando me di cuenta de las cosas que dije... Serena, lo siento.

Oyó una sirena. Los agentes de policía que se anunciaban. Golpes, luego un chasquido. La puerta se sacudía de nuevo.

—Serena, abre la puerta. Ahora estás a salvo.

Ella siguió como una roca. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Sollozos que no se había dado cuenta que venían de ella. Escondió la cara aún más en sus brazos.

Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. La cabina de ducha se abrió, y sintió una mano en el hombro.

—Serena, soy yo, Haruka Tenuo. Tenemos a Dante en custodia. Él no puede hacerte daño, cariño.

Su suave voz se deslizó sobre ella, pero estaba encerrada en su miedo. No podía relajarse.

Su mano sobre su cabello la acariciaba antes de que cuidadosamente la tomara en sus brazos.

—No vamos a defraudarte una vez más, Serena—dijo en voz baja. —No vamos a dejar que te haga daño.

Otro hombre hablaba a una corta distancia. El sonido era sordo a los oídos de Serena.

—Nicolas, sácalo al infierno fuera de aquí antes de que Darién aparezca y lo mate—indicó Haruka.

La mano de Haruka apretaba alrededor de ella.

—Serena, dulce, déjame sacarte de aquí. Ahora estás a salvo.

Ella se puso tensa. Tardó en procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Dante estaba todavía andando por ahí? Ella comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, cuando comenzó a asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Dante.

En su puerta.

¡Oh Dios!

Oyó el ruido sordo de pasos pesados y Darién entró como una tromba en el cuarto de baño. Ella lo sentía tanto como lo escuchaba.

—¡Oh Dios, Serena!

Haruka se apartó de ella y de repente estaba en brazos de Darién. Ella echó los brazos alrededor de él y se mantuvo allí con fuerza. Ardientes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mojando su camisa.

Se puso de pie con ella en brazos. Ella se aferró a él mientras los sollozos roncos raspaban su garganta.

Darién se la llevó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá con su cuerpo acunado en su pecho.

—Serena, cariño, ¿te hirió?

Ella negó con la cabeza contra su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y ella trató de controlar sus temblores.

Sus manos le acariciaron el pelo una y otra vez y depositó besos en su frente.

—Estás bien ahora, Serena. El muy cabrón no puede hacerte daño. Te tengo, mi amor. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño otra vez.

Ella finalmente se relajó contra él, sus ojos se cerraron con alivio. Ella estaba sin fuerzas en sus brazos, tan agotada, tan emocionalmente agotada que no podía haberse movido si quisiera.

—Darién, voy a necesitar una declaración de ella para que podamos encerrar al hijo de puta—dijo Haruka.

—No ahora—contestó Darién con dureza. —¿No ves que tiene tanto miedo que está fuera de sí?

Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida de lo débil que se sentía.

—No—dijo en voz baja. —Voy a contestar a sus preguntas.

—¿Está segura? —Preguntó Darién. Sus ojos tenían tanta ternura, amor. La opresión en el pecho y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos una vez más.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirar a Haruka que estaba sentado en la sala de estar en el sillón.

—¿Te amenazó? ¿Te ha herido de alguna manera? —Preguntó Haruka.

Darién se puso tenso contra ella.

—No. Seguía diciendo que lo sentía—murmuró. —Pensé que era Darién en la puerta. La abrí y Dante estaba allí. No lo entendía. Es sólo que...

—No tienes que justificar tu reacción—dijo Darién bruscamente. —No después de lo que te ha hecho.

—Agarré el teléfono y me escondí en el baño—continuó. —Él estaba en la puerta del baño, pero has llegado hasta aquí antes de que algo sucediera.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza. Luego suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Miró en tono de disculpa a ella y a Darién.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es detenerlo por violación de una orden de restricción. Él va a estar fuera antes de que la tinta del papeleo esté seca.

Serena se puso rígida y escondió su rostro de nuevo en el pecho de Darién.

—Simplemente asegúrate de que se largue lo más lejos posible de ella—gruñó Darién. —Dile que vuelva a Nueva York donde pertenece y la deje sola de una maldita vez. Porque si alguna vez vuelvo a verlo aquí, voy a matar al hijo de puta.

—Vamos a descubrir lo que estaba haciendo y quedarnos absolutamente seguros de que no traiga su mierda aquí otra vez—aseguró Haruka.

—Gracias—dijo Serena en voz baja. —Gracias por llegar hasta aquí tan rápido.

Haruka se puso de pie.

—No te va a pasar de nuevo, Serena. No en mi turno. Voy a tener un coche patrulla por aquí con regularidad para comprobar si estás bien.

—Ella no va a estar aquí—dijo Darién sin rodeos. —Me la llevo a casa conmigo.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuídate, Serena. —Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro agotado cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Haruka. Darién apretó los brazos alrededor de ella.

—Vamos a conseguir algo de ropa y todo lo que necesites. Te vas a quedar conmigo por un tiempo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cuando empezó a alejarse de ella, Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó con fuerza contra ella.

—Gracias, Darién. Gracias por venir por mí.

La besó en la sien y le acarició el cabello.

—Nunca debes dudarlo, Serena. Siempre voy a venir por ti. Ahora vamos a salir de aquí. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de caer.


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Capítulo 11**

Serena durmió la mayor parte de la tarde. Darién la había metido en su cama, y luego se recostó a su lado, cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con el suyo. Ella sabía que era su forma de tranquilizarla y se alegraba por ello. Se había quedado dormida con la cara acurrucada en el hueco de su brazo.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando se despertó. Ella parpadeó varias veces tratando de dar sentido a los acontecimientos del día. ¿Dante se había aparecido realmente en su puerta después de tanto tiempo? ¿Sólo un día después de haberla acusado públicamente de infidelidad?

El teléfono sonó, sacudiéndola del sueño. A su lado, Darién maldijo y se giró un poco para poder tomar el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

Hubo una larga pausa mientras escuchaba atentamente.

—A la mierda, no. Yo no quiero que se moleste más de lo que ya está. ¿Está yéndose, por lo menos?

Otra larga pausa.

—Bien. Tal vez ahora se quede fuera para siempre.

Darién colgó y tiró el teléfono lejos de la cama.

—¿Darién?

Él se volvió, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Perdona que te despertara, cariño.

—Yo ya estaba despierta. Darién, ¿qué fue eso?

Se puso rígido.

—No es nada de que preocuparse.

—Darién, dime.

Él suspiró.

—Al parecer, Dante no se va en silencio. Él está dando una conferencia de prensa desde el aeropuerto. Va a volar a Houston y luego regresará a Nueva York dentro de una hora.

Un escalofrío de terror le serpenteaba por la espalda.

—¿Y cuando es la conferencia de prensa?

—En cinco minutos.

Se detuvo por un largo tiempo, la incertidumbre se había disparado por sus venas. Finalmente, ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Enciende el televisor, Darién.

—Serena, no—dijo con vehemencia. —No vale la pena.

Ella deslizó una mano hasta su pecho y tocó la mejilla.

—Tú estás aquí, Darién. Nada puede hacerme daño. Yo lo sé. Si va a causar más problemas, tenemos que estar preparados. Tenemos que saber lo que está diciendo si vamos a tratar con él.

Sopló su aliento en un largo silbido.

—¿Está segura?

—Mientras estés aquí conmigo, sí, estoy segura.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y cogió el mando a distancia. Encendió la TV y luego buscó por los canales hasta llegar a la filial local.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando vio a Dante de pie delante de una multitud de periodistas. Se le veía cansado y ojeroso, muy lejos de ser el hombre liso y pulido que había visto en la televisión el día anterior. Se parecía a alguien con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

La frente arrugada con consternación cuando las cámaras enfocaron más cerca, y comenzó a hablar. Darién apretó los brazos alrededor de ella en apoyo.

—Hace unas horas, fui detenido fuera de la casa de mi ex esposa Serena Tsukino. —Un destello de algo que parecía pesar brillaba en sus ojos. —Yo no fui allí a causar problemas—añadió Dante. —Fui a pedir disculpas. He manejado todo mal. No debería haber aparecido como lo hice. Terminé por asustarla, lo que no era mi intención. Sin embargo, ella tiene todo el derecho a tener miedo de mí.

Serena abrió la boca en estado de shock. Se acordó de él, diciendo una y otra vez cuánto lo sentía, pero en todo lo que se había centrado fue en el hecho de que el monstruo que la había herido tantas veces estaba a una distancia sorprendentemente cercana a ella.

—Ya ven, he mentido en mi entrevista con Marty Stevens ayer. Serena no era el problema en nuestro matrimonio. Era yo. Me costó ver la reproducción de la entrevista para ver hasta qué punto me había hundido. Ustedes nunca imaginarían lo difícil que fue ver el hombre en que me había convertido.

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca, y empezó a temblar en los brazos de Darién.

Dante se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, ya no mirando directamente a las cámaras. Cuando volvió a mirar, sus ojos estaban húmedos con un brillo de lágrimas.

—Yo he… he abusado de mi esposa durante los tres años de nuestro matrimonio. —Se interrumpió de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Tomé una mujer hermosa, confiada, y yo la herí de manera inimaginable. No puedo vivir con ese conocimiento por más tiempo. Ya no puedo vivir una mentira. Ella es inocente de las cosas que la he acusado. Yo soy el monstruo aquí. Sé que nunca me perdonará. Lo que hice es imperdonable. Sólo puedo rezar para que encuentre la felicidad y la paz, así tal vez un día pueda perdonarme a mí mismo.

Cuando se detuvo una vez más, los periodistas, que habían permanecido en silencio por el asombro, se lanzaron hacia delante, gritando una multitud de preguntas. Dante levantó la mano, y se quedó en silencio.

—He hablado con mi entrenador y el dueño del equipo. Voy a cumplir con los términos de mi contrato, pero estoy buscando asesoramiento. Al final de los dos años, me jubilo de la NFL. —Se inclinó hacia delante, mirando fijamente a las cámaras. —Lo siento mucho por todo el dolor que te he causado, Serena. —Cayeron lágrimas libremente por su rostro. —Nunca me perdonaré por traicionar tu amor y tu confianza en mí.

Se giró buscando el refugio de sus guardaespaldas y se marchó lejos de las cámaras hacia el jet esperando en el fondo.

—¡Santa mierda! — murmuró Darién y apagó el televisor.

Serena se sentó allí, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se sentía como un sólido bloque de hielo, con ningún sentimiento, excepto el frío.

Darién le puso la mano en su brazo, su toque era una interrogación silenciosa.

—¿Serena? Cariño, háblame. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su respiración escapó en forma de hipo tembloroso por el esfuerzo que le tomó. Darién la jaló suavemente en sus brazos con ternura, deslizando las manos hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo.

Decir que estaba sorprendida sería un eufemismo. Ella debería estar encantada, aunque ¿cómo podría alguien emocionarse cuando todos los sucios secretos de su matrimonio habían sido divulgados con el mundo de testigo?

¿No debería sentirse reivindicada? ¿Exonerada? En un ataque de conciencia, Dante había admitido los horrores que le había hecho pasar.

En lugar de sentirse aliviada, quería simplemente meterse bajo una roca y morir.

Darién la meció adelante y atrás. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y le murmuró palabras dulces al oído. Ella se encogió lejos de él, sintiéndose de repente indigna de su apoyo inquebrantable.

—Serena, no—protestó. —No me alejes. Ahora no. No cuando me necesitas más que nunca.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó. —Serena, esto es bueno. Ahora el mundo lo verá como el hijo de puta que es realmente. Él nunca engañará a nadie otra vez.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Retrocedió por un breve momento. ¿Era tan horrible lo que había visto en sus ojos?

—Pensé que la gente creyendo una mentira era lo peor—susurró. —Pensé que nada podría ser peor que ellos creyendo que yo era el problema, que había sido infiel, una puta, una cualquiera. Pero estaba equivocada. Que ellos sepan la verdad es mucho, mucho peor.

—Serena, no...

Se rodeó con sus propios brazos, decidida a no derramar más lágrimas. No más por Dante. No valía la pena. Ni siquiera sus más sinceras disculpas habían cambiado el odio que quemaba tan profundamente dentro de ella. Se suponía que en una situación como ésta, ella sería una persona mejor y ofrecería su perdón, pero no iba a suceder. Ella nunca le perdonaría que casi la destruyese.

Darién se sentó junto a ella, lleno de desacuerdo. Se estaba preparando para lanzarle toda una serie de razones por las que él tenía razón y ella estaba equivocada, pero estaba demasiado agotada emocionalmente para escuchar.

—Ahora no, Darién—dijo con voz cansada. —Por favor. Sólo necesito... —infiernos, ella no sabía lo que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos. —Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar. O para no pensar. Sólo quiero cerrar los ojos durante un rato.

Darién se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Su cara estaba arrugada de preocupación. Sabía que él estaba preocupado, pero no tenía la fortaleza para ofrecerle cualquier garantía. No cuando no podía ni siquiera ofrecérselas a sí misma.

—Descansa, amor. Esto va a terminar pronto. Te lo prometo.


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Gracias sayuri1707 corregido el desliz.. **

**Capítulo 12**

Serena tranquilamente se liberó de los brazos de Darién y salió de la cama. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. El sol no saldría durante otra media hora.

Había permanecido despierta toda la noche, con su mente en estado de agitación. El anuncio de Dante la había sacudido duramente. Traía años de vergüenza a la superficie. De repente, su vida privada había pasado a ser el centro de atención nacional. Pero lo peor de todo, se esparciría por el pueblo en que había nacido y crecido, como un reguero de pólvora.

Todo lo que había decidido sobre enfrentarse a los hechos y no esconderse, se fue a la mierda tan pronto como Dante había abierto la boca y descubierto sus sucios secretos.

No podía vivir así. No podía continuar en un lugar donde cada vez que mirara a los ojos de alguien, viera compasión o desaprobación brillando en las profundidades.

Con pasos silenciosos, entró en la sala de estar. Ella no iba a dejar a Darién sin decirle una palabra. No era una niña caprichosa con un berrinche, y Dios sabía, no quería que se preocupara.

Escribió una nota y la dejó en un lugar donde sabía que iba a encontrarla. Le dijo la verdad. Simplemente que necesitaba un tiempo fuera. Sola. Para pensar. Para llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que una vez más, Dante había puesto su vida patas arriba.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la invadió la tristeza. Miró hacia la habitación donde dormía Darién. Ya lo echaba de menos, pero también sabía que no podía quedarse. La humillación estaba enroscada en su estómago, inquietándola, haciendo un lío de sus emociones.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Serena aparcó su coche fuera de la oficina de Chiba-Furuhata Construcciones y agradeció que la camioneta de Darién no estuviera allí. Había pasado las últimas horas tomando algunas decisiones difíciles. El hecho de que ya había encontrado una serie de personas más que dispuestas a ofrecer tanto condolencias o sus malos deseos para que se arruinara la carrera de un mariscal de la NFL fue suficiente para decirle que no podía quedarse allí.

Entró en su oficina y se sentó a escribir su carta de dimisión. Era lo menos que se merecían. Le pareció bastante tonto hacerlo oficial cuando no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse a trabajar los días de preaviso. Sin embargo, la hacía sentirse mejor, para que sea menos personal. Si ella no lo escribía, estaría atrapada tratando de explicar por qué se iba. Mucho mejor simplemente entregar la carta en mano e irse.

Después de reunir las pocas cosas que quería llevar con ella, regresó a su coche y se dirigió hacia donde sabía que estaba Andrew. Tenía una reunión de trabajo en uno de los lugares que controlaba y estaría allí hasta el mediodía. Ya que él y Darién se dividían los sitios, Darién debía estar en otra parte.

Diez minutos más tarde, ella se levantó, ajustando la chaqueta más apretada a su alrededor para protegerse del frío. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Andrew se apresuró por su camino, una expresión de preocupación desfiguraba su rostro.

—Serena, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Luego le tendió la carta.

—Yo he venido para darte esto. Y darles las gracias.

Él miró la carta y poco a poco la tomó. Luego volvió a mirarla.

—No me gusta ese tono, Serena. Suena demasiado a despedida.

Ella se encogió de hombros, los aleteos nerviosos en el estómago corrían a toda marcha al verlo abrir la carta.

Él maldijo en voz baja, luego arrugó el papel en la mano.

—No voy a aceptar esto, Serena.

Serena torció los labios en una mueca.

—No tienes opción, Andrew. Es lo que tengo que hacer.

—No. Es lo que tú piensas que tienes que hacer. Maldita sea, no lo hagas. No dejes que ese hijo de puta gane.

—Tengo que irme ahora—dijo en voz baja.

Alargó una mano para detenerla.

—Espera. Sólo por un minuto. Por favor.

Ella le dio una mirada de asombro.

—¿Por qué?

Se relajó y miró a un punto más allá de su hombro. Se volvió para ver a Darién llegando por el camino.

Ella se volvió hacia Andrew.

—Tú lo llamaste.

—Tan pronto como te vi llegar—admitió. —Él está muy preocupada por ti, Serena. Le debes a él al menos decírselo cara a cara. No te escondas detrás de mí.

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Andrew se inclinó y tiró de ella en un abrazo. La besó en la mejilla.

—Quiero que seas feliz.

Le dio otro apretón, luego se volvió y se alejó cuando Darién se acercó.

Ella vio como Darién cerró la distancia entre ellos. La preocupación oscureció su rostro. Parecía como si no hubiera podido dormir más de lo que tuvo la noche anterior.

—Serena, me había preocupado—regañó. —No vuelvas a hacerlo.

La atrajo en sus brazos y se aferró a ella durante un largo rato.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó mientras se alejaba.

—Vine a darle a Andrew mi renuncia—dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

Ella no respondió.

—¿Qué coño está pasando, Serena?

Se golpeteó la barbilla con los dedos cuando ella no lo miraba.

—Tengo que irme por un tiempo—susurró. —No puedo quedarme aquí. Ahora no.

—Así que sales corriendo—dijo rotundamente.

Ella dio un respingo.

—Tal vez lo estoy haciendo, Darién, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. No puedo quedarme aquí. Ya ha comenzado. La lástima, los juicios, el enojo por joderle la carrera a Dante Black. De hecho, hubo alguien que me detuvo y me dijo que si yo hubiera sido más mujer, tal vez Dante y yo no habríamos tenido problemas. ¿Puedes creer eso?

—Sí—dijo con calma. —Las personas dicen y hacen estupideces todo el tiempo. Eso no significa que les dejes manejar tu vida.

—No puedo quedarme, Darién. — Apenas logró decirlo sin que su voz se quebrara. —Tienes razón en un aspecto. En realidad no he tratado con lo que pasó. Sólo existía de un día para otro, haciendo caso omiso del enojo, deseando que sólo acabe. Y me duele.

Deslizó una mano por su brazo luego por encima del hombro a su cuello.

—Sé que te duele, Serena. Dios sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa para que se detenga el dolor. Pero esto no va a ayudar. Que se estás huyendo de mí, y eso me duele.

Ella lo miró sin poder hacer nada.

—Estoy destrozado. —admitió. —La mitad de mí quiere que te quedes. Para arrastrarte a mi casa y nunca dejarte ir. La otra mitad quiere dejarte ir porque yo nunca haría nada que te detenga.

Ella se apoyó en sus brazos y puso la frente sobre su pecho.

—Te amo, Darién. En realidad, lo hago.

—Lo sé—dijo en voz baja. —Y me gustaría que fuera suficiente para ti que yo te ame.

Él le tomó los hombros con las manos y la mantuvo lejos de él.

—Sólo tienes que saber algo, Serena. Donde quiera que termines, cuando te canses de correr, sabes que estaré aquí esperando tu regreso a casa.


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Understood** de **MAYA  
BANKS** s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Capítulo 13**

Darién estaba sentado solo en su sala de estar, mirando el brillantemente iluminado árbol de Navidad.

La víspera de Navidad.

¿Cuántas navidades había estado sentado aquí mismo, mirando su árbol y deseando la misma cosa?

Este año pensó que finalmente había conseguido lo que quería: Serena.

En sus brazos, en su cama, pero lo más importante, como una parte permanente de su vida.

Su mirada se posó en el solitario regalo bajo el árbol. Un anillo de compromiso que había comprado para Serena hacía unos días. Irónicamente, el día antes de que ella saliera de la ciudad.

Tres días. Tres días de auto-recriminación. De soledad y un sentido de pérdida del que nunca podría recuperarse.

Hasta ese momento, se había cuestionado a sí mismo en innumerables ocasiones. No debería haber dejado que se vaya, que se alejara. Pero ¿qué otra opción había tenido? Él la amaba demasiado como para estar siempre en su camino.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a su cara. ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer frente a esta Navidad sin ella? Sabiendo que cada Navidad a partir de ahora, la vería como un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido.

Pena, injusticia y dolor, raspaban su sistema. Él nunca había amado a otra mujer, y sabía sin lugar a dudas, que no volvería a hacerlo. No como a Serena.

El timbre sonó, jalándolo de su tormento. Él no quería compañía. Sobre todo si era Andrew o los otros que venían a difundir su detestable alegría Navideña.

Se sentó allí por un momento dispuesto a decirle al intruso que se fuera. No tenía ningún deseo de que nadie lo viera en ese estado. El Gran Darién Chiba, ex estrella de la NFL, reducido a una masa temblorosa en agonía.

Cuando sonó el timbre otra vez, juró y se empujó a sí mismo a salir del sofá. Fue hacia la puerta, con prisa para deshacerse de quien sea. Sólo cuando abrió la puerta y vio quién estaba parada en la puerta, se olvidó de todo lo que había decidido sobre hacer que se fuera. Se olvidó de todo, menos del hecho de que Serena estaba allí, mirándolo nerviosamente.

Ella se estremeció, pero él la jaló y la metió apresuradamente al interior.

—Vas a morir de frío—dijo mientras la empujaba hacia la chimenea.

Fue un saludo lamentable, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que decirle. Él estaba muy emocionado y asustado a muerte, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Iba a volver? ¿O estaba aquí, simplemente para recoger sus cosas y vaciar su casa? No podría soportar otro adiós. No cuando se le retorcían las entrañas de sólo pensar verla alejarse otra vez.

Quería tocarla, saborearla, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que nunca quiera salir de nuevo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó.

Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con los ojos azules. Ojos que reflejaban una clara incertidumbre. ¿Estaba preocupada de que la eche?

Miró hacia abajo y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a él. Le temblaban las manos, por lo que la cinta en el presente no dejaba de moverse.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó tontamente mientras tomaba de la caja.

—Ábrela—dijo ella.

Desató la cinta y le arrancó el papel. La tiró al suelo y examinó la caja. Cuando la abrió, vio una sola pieza de papel adentro.

Poco a poco, lo sacó y lo desdobló. En su letra clara había escrito:

_No hay una caja lo suficientemente grande para mi amor por ti. Pero siempre te pertenecerá a ti. Como yo te pertenezco. _

Dobló nuevamente el papel con reverencia, con miedo de creer las implicaciones de lo que había leído. Volvió a mirar hacia ella, buscando en su rostro alguna señal de lo que estaba pasando por su hermosa cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Serena?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, tanto amor reflejado en sus ojos azul claro. Las lágrimas la llenaron, amenazando con extenderse fuera de los párpados.

—¿Aún me quieres, Darién? —Susurró.

Serena vio como una multitud de emociones cruzaban su rostro. Entonces él la agarró con ambas manos y tiró de sus brazos. La aplastó contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—Dios, Serena, por supuesto, yo todavía te amo. Siempre te he amado. ¿Dónde has estado, mi amor? Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar así de nuevo.

Ella se apartó y le sonrió.

—Sé que he sido una idiota, Darién, y lo siento. Pero yo tenía que salir por un tiempo y aclarar mis ideas. Estaba tan sumida en la humillación y la vergüenza que ya no podía ver lo que era importante. Y lo que era importante, lo único que importaba al final, era que me amabas.

—Te amo—gruñó. —Terriblemente.

Ella contuvo el aliento y supo que tenía que decir todo, sacarlo para poder dejarlo atrás.

—Durante mucho tiempo, viví con esa vergüenza. Me sentía culpable por las cosas que hizo Dante. A pesar de que sabía que era un bastardo y que nada de lo que podía haber hecho habría cambiado, yo todavía no podía verlo lógicamente a él. Todo lo que sabía era que me sentía sucia, y que yo nunca quise que nadie sepa mis secretos. Ya era bastante malo que me hubieras visto en mi peor momento, pero no podía soportar por el resto del mundo lo sepa.

—Oh, cariño—dijo Darién con una voz que sonaba como si su corazón se rompiera.

—Nunca quise que nadie sepa lo que realmente pasó—admitió. —Si Dante no hubiera hablado en público, me habría ido a la tumba con el secreto. Es probable que esté mal de mi parte, pero yo no podía borrar la vergüenza que sentía. Yo no podía soportar la idea de tener que enfrentar a las personas que conocían la verdad. No quería ver la compasión o el desprecio. Así que salí corriendo, pensando que si podía ir a algún lugar donde nadie me conociera, yo no estaría tan humillada, no me sentiría tan herida. Estaba equivocada. Todo seguía allí, sólo que ahora me enfrentaba a la pérdida de la única persona en mi vida que me amó, aún sabiendo todas esas cosas terribles.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —quiso saber.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Tú lo hiciste —dijo en voz baja. —No quiero vivir sin ti, Darién. Yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando estés conmigo. He sido una cobarde terrible, pero ya no. No voy a dejar a mi orgullo arruinar la mejor oportunidad que tendré en el amor.

Le tomó el rostro en sus manos y apretó los labios con ternura en los suyos. El calor se difuminó a través de su corazón helado. Ella comenzó a derretirse rápidamente desde los días de aislamiento y dolor. Gimió con un sonido desesperado, necesitado, cuando enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso por todo lo que tenía.

Su otra mano hurgó en su cabello y su cuerpo se movía con urgencia contra ella.

—Te he echado mucho de menos—dijo con voz ronca. —Si tú vuelves a dejarme otra vez, Serena, no voy a ser tan comprensivo. Voy a arrastrar tu culo de vuelta a casa, a donde perteneces y te ataré a la cama durante una semana.

Ella sonrió y tocó su frente.

—En ese caso, puede ser que haga una actuación de escape.

Le dio una palmada en el culo, pero su rostro se había disuelto en una expresión de alivio. De repente, sus ojos brillaban, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Espera aquí. Tengo algo para ti.

Lo vio correr hacia el árbol y se inclinó para recuperar el único presente que yacía debajo. Volvió donde ella estaba y le ofreció el regalo.

—Compré esto para ti antes de salir. Yo no estaba seguro de tener la oportunidad de dártelo, pero me lo guardé por si acaso.

El papel se arrugó bajo sus dedos al levantar el borde y se rompió. Dentro de la caja cuadrada había una caja de joyería. La mano le temblaba cuando ella lo sacó. Miró a Darién y luego hacia abajo a la caja pequeña.

—Vamos—dijo con voz ronca.

Ella abrió la tapa para ver el brillo de un diamante solitario.

—¡Oh...!

Su mirada se disparó a la cara de Darién.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Serena? —Preguntó con voz áspera. —Dios sabe que he esperado el tiempo suficiente por ti. ¿Me sacarás de mi miseria y me das la promesa de cuidar de mí hasta que sea viejo, gris e incontinente?

Ella se rió y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, la caja aún sujeta en una mano.

—¡Esa fue la peor propuesta que he escuchado!

Él la sacó de su cuello y la miró con unos ojos tan graves que su corazón dio un salto y tartamudeaba.

—Te amo. Te he amado durante mucho tiempo. No quiero perderte de nuevo nunca, Serena. Ni siquiera por un día. Quiero que te cases conmigo para que podamos envejecer juntos y que nuestros hijos nos vuelvan locos. No puedo imaginar mi vida de otra manera.

Las lágrimas brillaban en su visión.

—Sí, me casaré contigo, Darién. No me puedo imaginar estar loca con nadie más.

El árbol de Navidad brillaba en su periferia.

—Yo incluso te permitiré mantener tus malditas luces de colores—dijo.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—¿Incluso puedo poner intermitentes en la salida?

—No tientes tu suerte—se quejó ella. —Vamos a dejar a los niños votar si o no, sobre convertir nuestra casa en un letrero de neón.

—Ahora, esa es una idea que se puede tratar—dijo Darién. —¿Qué te parece empezar con el voto de desempate en este momento?


End file.
